


Бо-Бо

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Demons, M/M, Mythology References, OOC, Reincarnation, religion references
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: Сяо Чжань повстречал его на местном рынке очередного захудалого городка, куда его сослали. Смешной малыш с растрепанной белобрысой копной на голове, лицом, расписанным под какое-то божество, и почему-то в традиционном костюме. Правда, к чьим традициям относился этот костюм, Сяо Чжань тоже не понял.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> очередной поехавший кроссовер любимых Бочжаней со вселенной хорошего аниме "Синий экзорцист". все самой собой безбожно переврано и намешано, так что знать канон не обязательно. хотя я все равно рекомендую посмотреть полнометражку 2012 года, потому что она очень красивая и добрая. а демоненок Усамаро, с которого писался Бо-Бо, вообще шик-блеск-атата <3 
> 
> все рассуждения на тему религии и церкви прошу воспринимать как художественный сюжет и не принимать близко к сердцу

Сяо Чжань повстречал его на местном рынке очередного захудалого городка, куда его сослали. Смешной малыш с растрепанной белобрысой копной на голове, лицом, расписанным под какое-то божество, и почему-то в традиционном костюме. Правда, к чьим традициям относился этот костюм, Сяо Чжань тоже не понял. Пока продавец фруктов отвлекся, малыш, не особо скрываясь, складывал себе за пазуху яблоки с его лотка. Но из-за роста мог дотянуться только до тех, что лежали с краю — в основании возведенной на лотке пирамиды. Вместо того, чтобы как порядочный гражданин — и духовное, к слову, лицо — сделать ему замечание о правилах и совести, Сяо Чжань опомнился, только когда уже втолкнул его себе за спину от покатившегося сверху богатства. И чтобы не врать подскочившему лоточнику, что это не их рук дело и они не видели, как так произошло, в спешке потянул воришку за собой.  
Малыш не вырывался, за руку держался крепко и только хмуро поглядывал снизу вверх, придерживая у груди стащенные яблоки. В ближайшем переулке Сяо Чжань оглянулся по сторонам и присел перед ним на корточки. Не хватало еще, чтобы его обвинили в том, что он украл ребенка. Или, что хуже, приставал к нему. Но вопросы вроде: «Ты потерялся?» или «Где твои родители?» — умерли на губах, стоило ему повнимательнее присмотреться к детскому лицу. То, что прежде он принял за боевой раскрас, было им лишь отчасти. К примеру, глаза у малыша отливали красным по-настоящему, а под кое-как намалеванными разводами на щечках проступали линии, напоминающие усы. Да и волосы, если приглядеться, своей формой отчетливо складывались в некое подобие ушей. На божье создание не тянуло даже с большим старанием.  
— Кто ты? — спросил Сяо Чжань, хотя уже не сомневался в ответе.  
Малыш подумал, поковырял пальчиком дырку на своем рукаве, поправил ношу, что топорщилась за пазухой, и нехотя сказал:  
— Бо-Бо.  
— А откуда ты, Бо-Бо?  
И тот без утайки ткнул в зеленый просвет между домами.  
— Покажешь мне? — попросил Сяо Чжань.  
Малой кинул быстрый взгляд на его белую колоратку, однако в конечном итоге все-таки кивнул и вперед приглашения сам протянул руку.

Это был храм, посвященный… кролику? Маленький, скособоченный, забытый и заросший настолько, что в траве было не разглядеть стороживших его статуй, пока Сяо Чжань не натыкался на них собственными ногами.  
— Это твой? — обернулся к своему проводнику Сяо Чжань, но того уже не было под рукой.  
Мелькнули над травой его волосы-уши, а уже в следующий момент он сидел на покосившихся порогах при входе и, словно у себя дома — хотя, наверное, так оно и было — грыз яблоко, озирая окрестности.  
Судя по следам, недавно в храме побывали вандалы — стены были залиты краской, раздвижные двери снесены с петель, по полу разбросаны черепки разбитых курильниц, сосудов для подношений и обычных бутылок из-под пива. Откуда-то пахло гарью. А на берегу всего этого хаоса сидел ребенок в пестрой одежде, яркий, как зимнее солнышко, и с абсолютно пустым лицом. И Сяо Чжаню в который раз сделалось дурно от смутной несправедливости. Он, слуга Бога, давным-давно принес обет защищать людской род от демонов и соблазнов любого порядка. Но времена и люди поменялись, и ему все чаще казалось, что он делает что-то не то, что вся их система безнадежно устарела в своих устремлениях и принципах. А когда он пытался говорить об этом со старшими служителями, его внимательно слушали и отправляли в очередную глушь, вроде той, где он сейчас находился. На проверку чьих-то докладов по официальной версии и подальше с глаз долой по факту. И кого от кого он должен был здесь защищать?  
В траве прошуршало, и на плечо Сяо Чжаню вскарабкалась Орешек, нервно отбивая по лопатке раздвоенным хвостом.  
— Ты нашла меня, — обрадовался ей Сяо Чжань.  
_Чжань-Чжань, ты на опасной земле. Людям не место у гробниц заточенных демонов. Даже экзорцисты не приходят в такие места по одиночке._  
— Гробниц? — нахмурился Сяо Чжань. — Но это похоже на храм.  
_Мало ли на что это похоже. Ты видишь то, что привык видеть. В этом особенность охранных заклинаний. Просто поверь мне на слово._  
Едва ее голос затих в сознании, как Сяо Чжаня краем глаза заметил, как замер на своем месте малыш на порогах. Замер, а потом медленно совершенно не по-человечески подобрался на четвереньки и выгнул спину. Покатилось по ступенькам недоеденное яблоко.  
— Кошка, — прошипел он.  
_Кролик,_ — вздыбила шерсть Орешек. И не успел Сяо Чжань сообразить что к чему, как они бросились навстречу друг другу, и понеслась по кустам драка с рычанием, воем и клацаньем зубами.  
— А ну-ка! — заметался следом Сяо Чжань, но ему далеко не сразу удалось выловить их в густых зарослях, сцепившихся в единый комок. А когда удалось, Орешек лишь в последний момент успела отвести свои зубы от подставленной между ними руки, а вот Бо-Бо вцепился в нее со всей дури.  
_Отпускай, отпускай, глупый Кролик,_ — молотила Орешек хвостом и лапами уже без когтей по светлой голове. Тогда как Сяо Чжань с придушенным стоном кусал губы, чтобы ненароком не ляпнуть чего-то не для детских ушей. Пусть это и был ребенок-демон, у которых понятия возраста не существовало в принципе. Через пару-тройку секунд Бо-Бо моргнул, понимая, что его удар пришелся мимо цели. Скосил взгляд к носу, потом на Сяо Чжаня, и в его глазах что-то промелькнуло, будто отразился свет от горящей свечи и пропал. Малыш осторожно расцепил зубы и отодвинулся, облизываясь.  
— Это твоя Кошка? — спросил он.  
— Моя, — согласился Сяо Чжань, прижимая к себе раненую руку.  
— А кто он? — спросил малыш почему-то у Орешка.  
_Экзорцист Церкви Истинного Креста Сяо Чжань,_ — фыркнула та.  
— А я? — вдруг спросил Бо-Бо.  
И тут даже Орешек присела на задние лапы.

Бо-Бо они забрали с собой. Сяо Чжань просто не смог оставить ребенка в разрушенном изуродованном храме. Он сам был сиротой-подкидышем. И милосердие впитал пусть не с молоком матери, которая по каким-то причинам решила оставить его, но с запахом церковного ладана, который сопровождал его с первых дней жизни. Бо-Бо на вид было лет шесть, и это оказалось самым сокрушительным оружием против робкого голоса разума, который пытался достучаться до пастыря из глубины.  
_Только помой его, молю,_ — прикрывала Орешек лапой нос. — _Сколько бы он ни был заточен, это длилось очень долго и воды там явно не водилось._  
— Не буду мыться, — шипел Бо-Бо, цепляясь маленькими ручками за шею Сяо Чжаня, который его нес. — Не хочу.  
— А если со мной вместе? — предложил ему Сяо Чжань.  
Бо-Бо еще более сердито засопел, но на этот раз смолчал.  
Как оказалось, он отнекивался от всего, что ему предлагали, не из вредности или чтоб уговаривали, а потому что будто не понимал, что с ним собираются сделать. Словно не помнил, что означает простое мыться, спать, есть, к чему относятся все эти слова и чем они ему грозят. При том что ходил, разговаривал, одевался и даже палочки в руках держал вполне уверенно, без каких-либо заметных сложностей, интуитивно.  
Однако на все вопросы о том, кто он и откуда, смотрел с настороженностью и вызовом, под которыми без труда можно было различить растерянность. И кроме того, как его зовут, ни Сяо Чжаню, ни Орешку так и не удалось из него ничего вытянуть.  
Зато в добавок к волосам-ушам и меткам в виде усов на лице у Бо-Бо обнаружился вполне себе реальный пушистый заячий хвостик.  
_Логично. Есть же уши — должен быть и хвост,_ — рассудила Орешек после того, как они с Сяо Чжанем пришли в себя от такой находки. И то только после того, как Бо-Бо в замешательстве потянулся обратно за своей одеждой, не дождавшись от них никаких объяснений.  
_У демонов температура тел выше человеческой, поэтому он так закутан и быстро начинает мерзнуть. Но это пока он маленький, у взрослых таких проблем не возникает. Только если они ранены._  
— Да в курсе я, — поморщился Сяо Чжань, подхватывая Бо-Бо и опускаясь вместе с ним в горячую ванну, в которой тот мгновенно замычал от удовольствия и принялся пускать пузыри носом. — Я просто никогда не пользовался этими знаниями с такой точки зрения. Нас, знаешь ли, не заботиться о них учили.  
_И тем не менее ты делаешь то, что делаешь. А потом что будешь делать, знаешь?_  
— Я уже давно не знаю, что делаю и что делать, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань. А сам в это время следил за тем, как Бо-Бо заинтересованно нацелился на крестик, болтающийся у него на шее, и перехватил маленькие пальцы прежде, чем те его коснулись. — Мне не жалко, но тебе это не понравится, — объяснил он на вспыхнувшую в глазах обиду.  
— А что мне понравится? — наклонил голову Бо-Бо.  
В воде его волосы размокли, потеряв форму ушей, и облепили белыми разводами лицо и плечи. Если бы не усы и хвост, его, бледного и красноглазого, вполне можно было бы принять за обычного альбиноса. Ну, насколько альбиносов вообще можно назвать обычными. Маленького такого трогательного альбиносика с миллионом странных вопросов. Сяо Чжаню вмиг сделалось стыдно за эту мысль, потому что она представляла собой ничто иное, как всего лишь еще одну уловку разума, который пытался придумать оправдание его помешательству.  
— Гэгэ, — подобрался к нему ближе малыш, тщательно расставляя руки, чтобы не коснуться крестика на груди. — Тебе грустно?  
— Нет, ну что ты, — опомнился Сяо Чжань. — Совсем нет, я просто задумался. Давай лучше мыться, пока вода не остыла.

Детской одежды естественно у него не водилась, а идти покупать ее было как-то странно, да и поздно уже. Поэтому перед сном и за ужином Бо-Бо щеголял в его — Сяо Чжаня — футболке, которая выглядела на нем скорее как полноценное платье, и закутанный сверху пледом, словно в походный плащ-палатку. На вареные овощи он посмотрел без интереса, а вот половину стейка и остатки своих яблок умял со скоростью света. И спать полез между Сяо Чжанем и Орешком без вопросов, а сразу под одеяло. Просто сказал: «холодно» и «неприятно». Уткнулся ледяным носом в подмышку и там засопел. Но спустя пяток минут снова зашевелился.  
— Расскажи что-нибудь.  
— Что, Бо-Бо?  
— Что-нибудь. Очень тихо, мне так не нравится.  
_Я расскажу,_ — предложила Орешек. — _Сказку, которую рассказывала когда-то маленькому Чжань-Чжаню. Ты помнишь ее, Чжань-Чжань?_  
— Про дружбу человека и демона? — усмехнулся в темноте Сяо Чжань. — Тебе повезло, что церковники тебя не слышат, а только я. Они были бы не в восторге от таких историй фамильяра.  
_Повезло, не повезло,_ — без чувства вины зевнула Орешек, — _а дело было так. Однажды один мальчик повстречал неподалеку от своей деревни демона. Тот был слаб от голода и жажды. Однако вместо того, чтобы побежать и позвать взрослых, чтобы они изгнали его, мальчик пожалел демона и принес ему еды. А когда демону стало лучше, они подружились и играли весь день до самого заката. И на следующий день. И много дней неделями и месяцами. И так им нравилось быть вместе, что каждый из них стал забывать о своем доме и племени, и что они разные._  
_Когда семьи узнали об этом, то пытались образумить их, но они никого не хотели слушать. И тогда все подумали, что это злой умысел: что человек хочет использовать силу привязавшегося к нему демона, а демон — обманом пробраться в дома людей. И люди с демонами, не сговариваясь, спрятали их друг от друга: мальчика — в поднебесном горном храме, а демона — на самом дне Ада._  
_Но и тогда эти двое не забыли друг о друге, раз за разом пытаясь сбежать и найтись в огромном мире и подмирье. Говорят, что ради этой цели они обрели бессмертие и до сих пор ищут друг друга, хотя никто уже не помнит ни имен, ни мест, где все произошло, ни окружающие, ни они сами. А эту сказку запрещено рассказывать, чтобы эти двое случайно не вспомнили о том, кто они есть и кого ищут. Потому что дружба между демоном и человеком невозможна, на этом выстроен мир._  
— Ты поэтому рассказывала ее мне? Тебе всегда нравилось поощрять во мне упрямство и свободу мысли. Хотя мы с тобой оба воспитывались в более чем спартанских условиях.  
_Я рассказывала ее тебе, потому что ты всегда любил все необычное. Скажи еще, что она тебе не нравилась._  
— Нравилась, — не стал отпираться Сяо Чжань. — Но мне всегда было немного грустно оттого, что эти двое так и не встретились снова. Как будто бы от этого кому-то стало хуже. Что такое двое в огромном мире? Разве они могли в действительности кому-то помешать? Были бы друг у друга тихо вдали от остальных, раз уж всем так глаз кололо.  
_Во-первых, ты как будто нарочно игнорируешь одно из главных правил экзорциста, которое служит финалом этой истории — дружба между демоном и человеком невозможна. Сегодня ты говоришь, что тебе жалко этих двоих, а завтра скажешь, что Бога нет?_  
Сяо Чжань даже вдохом подавился:  
— Да как ты?.. — но в его руках недовольно заворочался Бо-Бо, и он тут же задавил в себе прочие звуки.  
_Хотя именно за это я не люблю ваших церковников — нет у них твоей гибкости ума. Шаг вправо, шаг влево расценивается как попытка к бегству. Может, поэтому они меня и не слышат, скучные тюфяки. А во-вторых, возвращаясь к нашей сегодняшней внеплановой находке, не поэтому ли ты забрал с собой малолетнего демоненка? Тоже считаешь, что никому от этого хуже не будет? Тебя-то точно за это по головке не погладят. Стоит лишь кому-то узнать — и пошлют тебя уже не в дальнюю командировку, а на церковный суд. Тебе ли не знать. И что ты собрался с ним делать? К родителям отвести?_  
— Не хочу сейчас думать об этом, — пробормотал Сяо Чжань. — Бо-Бо так заразительно спит, что сопротивляться нет никакой мочи.  
_Да спи, конечно, не вскакивать же теперь и ночь напролет думать о будущем. Но я очень надеюсь, что завтра у тебя найдется что мне ответить._  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — послушно откликнулся Сяо Чжань.  
Вот только уверенности в этом никакой у него не было.


	2. Chapter 2

Сяо Чжаня разбудил взгляд. Пристальный, изучающий, ему разве что в щеку им не тыкали, такой он был интенсивности.  
— Уже проснулся? — промычал Сяо Чжань, не открывая глаз.  
_А вот ты не торопишься,_ — заметила откуда-то издалека Орешек. — _А у нас тут, между прочим, есть на что посмотреть._  
— На что? — тяжело вздохнул Сяо Чжань, разлепил веки и начал медленно отползать по кровати, подтягивая дрогнувшей рукой к груди одеяло.  
— Ну, привет, — с любопытством таращился на него Бо-Бо.  
Он сидел на краю по-турецки, из-под футболки торчали бледные тощие коленки, светились в бледном утреннем воздухе красные глаза, топорщились растрепанные волосы. И на вид ему было лет тринадцать. А значит, и выражение лица соответствующее — прямолинейное и с претензией.  
— Здравствуй, — выдавил Сяо Чжань. — А что с тобой случилось?  
Демоненок окинул себя придирчивым взглядом.  
— Понятия не имею. Но я помню вчерашний день, а что до него — нет. И помню, что был меньше. А еще, что ты экзорцист. Мне твой крестик все пальцы ошпарил. Какого черта я с тобой спал?  
— Ты сам захотел, — почему-то стал оправдываться Сяо Чжань. — Сказал, что холодно…  
— Что холодно, это понятно. Но ты из церковных. Это же ваше дурацкое правило — не иметь дел с демонами.  
— Что значит наше? А вам, хочешь сказать, можно?  
— А мы не пробуем, потому что за такое можно и крестом в лоб получить, и кадилом по шее… что-то мне подсказывает. — Он задумался. — Странно это как-то. Я знаю ответы на твои вопросы, но не знаю откуда.  
_Обычные демоны так не взрослеют,_ — высказалась со своего места Орешек.  
Она выбрала его подальше от кровати и сейчас умывала усы, сидя на черных форменных брюках Сяо Чжаня.  
— Орешек, — с укором сказал тот.  
_Ой, ну какой ты мелочный. И совсем меня не слушаешь. Я же тебе дело говорю. Притащил из гробницы демона, а волнуешься о каких-то брюках._  
— Она, кстати, права, — поцокал языком Бо-Бо. — Я бы взглянул свежим взглядом на ту гробницу. Чтобы понять, с какого такого перепуга я там ютился. Вашими стараниями или нашими.  
— О чем ты? — нахмурился Сяо Чжань. — Что значит вашими или нашими? Разве демоны заточают демонов?  
— Не всех можно убить, — пожал плечами Бо-Бо. — Мы не Божьи создания, на нас ваши законы не действуют. Нельзя убить то, что уже мертвое, нельзя умертвить то, что не жило. С бессмертными тоже проблемка, на то они и бессмертные.  
— Ты меня пугаешь, — машинально прокомментировал новую для себя информацию Сяо Чжань.  
— Ох, ну ничего себе нежный, — ухмыльнулся Бо-Бо. — А ведь я даже не пытался. Что за экзорцист из тебя, Чжань-Чжань? Мало того, что тащишь домой что ни попадя. Так еще и не знаешь таких элементарных вещей.  
_Он дразнит тебя,_ — пришла на помощь Орешек. — _Этими вопросами обычно занимаются паладины, рядовым экзорцистам о таком не рассказывают._  
— Не Чжань-Чжань, а Чжань-гэ, — устало потер переносицу Сяо Чжань. Утро только началось, а голова уже была как церковный колокол. — И раз уж ты теперь такой осведомленный и самодостаточный, давай на этом и расстанемся.  
— В смысле расстанемся? — вмиг вытянулось лицо у демоненка.  
— Ты сам только что сказал, что забирать тебя с собой было не самой удачной идеей. Но я забирал ребенка, по глупости решив, что ему не помешает моя помощь. Сейчас же я вижу, что с тобой все в порядке. И теперь ты сам в состоянии о себе позаботиться.  
— Какое же в порядке, если я даже не знаю, кто я? А ты такой благородный, что собрался меня бросить.  
— Бо-Бо…  
— Вообще-то Ибо, — отрезал тот, — я тебе не мелочь какая, — и добавил демонстративно: — Чжань-гэ.  
— Как скажешь, Бо-ди, — не отказал себе в безобидной мести Сяо Чжань. — А теперь, позволь, я оденусь, и давай прощаться.  
— Я есть хочу! — возмущенно хлопнул по голой коленке Ибо.  
— А я — забыть все как страшный сон, — простонал Сяо Чжань.  
Но в конечном итоге приготовил завтрак и на малолетнего вымогателя.

А потом слово за слово они снова оказались у того кроличьего храма. Вернее, Сяо Чжань, конечно, попытался выставить Ибо без продолжения знакомства. Хотя бы за дверь для начала. Однако тот вцепился в него клещом. Слава богу, без зубов и каких-то бесовских фокусов, а исключительно руками и ногами, как обычный ребенок.  
— Ну сходи со мной, не переломишься же, — канючил он. — Жалко тебе, что ли?  
_И кто там что говорил, будто из Чжань-Чжаня никудышный пастырь? А какой в таком случае из тебя демон, если ты отлипнуть от него не можешь?_ — попыталась пристыдить его Орешек, но тот и ухом не повел, ни человеческим, ни запасной парой на макушке.  
— А вдруг они всех нас обманывали, — подвывал он. — Вот смотри, мы с Чжань-гэ уже сутки вместе, и никто никого не убил и не изгнал. Может, так тоже можно. Гэгэ, неужели тебе не интересно попробовать?  
— Меня за такое самого изгонят, — обреченно смотрел Сяо Чжань на обхватившее его ногу белобрысое чудовище.  
Все еще довольно миленькое, если подумать, хоть и наглое. Или Сяо Чжань уже совсем умом тронулся.  
— Не изгонят, мы никому не скажем, — с готовностью пообещал Ибо. — Мне такая слава тоже ни к чему.  
— Вот и шел бы спокойно по своим делам. А я пойду по своим.  
— Не хочу. Может, мне страшно. Вдруг я там снова застрянууууууу.  
— А я здесь при чем?  
— А при том! Взялся помогать — помогай. Возьми ответственность. Ты же пастырь, где твоя порядочность?  
— Ты передергиваешь.  
— А ты не будь таким занудой. Пока ты тут ломаешься, уже десять раз бы сходили.

Но стоило им ступить в бурьян при храме, как Ибо больно схватил Сяо Чжаня за руку, останавливая.  
— Ты чуешь? — обернулся он к Орешку, которая вскарабкалась на дерево.  
_Чжань-Чжаню здесь делать нечего,_ — коротко уронила она.  
— А объяснить вы не хотите? — раздраженно зыркнул Сяо Чжань.  
_Запах,_ — сказала Орешек.  
— След, — одновременно с ней добавил Ибо. — Демоны. Либо еще здесь, либо были совсем недавно. И я, сказать по-честному, тоже не горю желанием с ними встречаться.  
— Но почему?  
— Ох, гэгэ, если бы я знал… Назовем это интуицией.  
Ибо бросил на недостижимый храм последний с досадой взгляд и потащил его прочь.  
— Сволочи, видимо, прознали, что я очнулся, — бормотал он себе под нос. — А если так, то, значит, надо обязательно идти на поклон к Бате. Да щас им, разбежались.  
— К Бате? — с ужасом выловил из его бубнежа Сяо Чжань.  
— Ну ты понял. Не спрашивай.

Сяо Чжань еще утром купил ему в первом попавшемся секонде черные джинсы, простые кеды и белую футболку. А вот футболку с каким-то кошмарным черепом и разноцветную ветровку Ибо без его ведома спер для себя сам. В них сейчас и красовался. Так что белая в итоге оказалась не при делах.  
Ибо вообще был неуловимым под стать своей сущности. Не успевал Сяо Чжань оглянуться, как на нем появлялись то модная кепка козырьком назад, то темные очки, а еще спустя пару минут какие-то цепочки, браслеты, кольца, чей-то mp3-плеер c наушниками.  
— Прекращай, — пробовал одернуть его Сяо Чжань.  
— С чего бы? — не мог взять в толк Ибо и тут же жестом фокусника доставал из рукава очередное украшение: — А это тебе.  
— Я не ношу. Мне не положено, — отбивался от него Сяо Чжань, и Ибо на удивление быстро сдавался. Правда тот браслетик Сяо Чжань все равно потом нашел у себя на запястье.  
— Тебе тоже надо уезжать отсюда, — заявил Ибо, когда после визита к храму они вдоволь наплутались маленькими кривыми улочками и притормозили на краю безымянного сквера перевести дух. — Не нравится мне вся эта заварушка.  
— А мне-то зачем? — не понял Сяо Чжань. — Я вообще здесь по другому поводу.  
Ибо посмотрел на него с умилением и жалостью.  
— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но если меня действительно ищут, то они приведут к храму адских гончих. А те берут след всех и каждого из живых и неживых. Значит, по твою душу тоже придут, если вовремя не включить тапочки. Чтобы сбить их со следа, между вами должно быть как минимум две водные преграды. Ручейки не подойдут, нужны нормальные полноценные реки…  
— Откуда ты все это знаешь?  
— Откуда-то, — буркнул Ибо. — Подожду до завтра, может, вспомнится.  
Повисла неловкая тишина. Сяо Чжань разрывался между желанием продолжить задавать вопросы и непониманием — зачем ему это. Ибо же стоял и молча, глядя себе под ноги, ковырял носком кеда выбоину в асфальте. Словно тоже размышлял или ждал чего-то. Ну уж вряд ли новых вопросов от пастыря.  
— Что ж, — сказал Сяо Чжань, проклиная предательскую неуверенность в голосе. — Мы же сходили с тобой в храм. Тогда… я пошел?  
— Ага, — не поднимая глаз, кивнул Ибо.  
— Ты же справишься дальше сам?  
— Ага, — снова кивнул Ибо.  
— Ну… Пока, значит. Удачи?  
— Ой, да ну сколько можно! — не выдержал Ибо. — Уходишь — уходи, — и, не прощаясь, сам зашагал в противоположную сторону.

Домой Сяо Чжань вернулся с горьким тяжелым чувством, что где-то напортачил. Но когда он тянулся распутать клубок сомнений, которые мучали его, то эта нить уводила так далеко и глубоко, что волосы на голове шевелились, а по спине разбирало колючими мурашками. От мыслей, что было правдой в его жизни. И что он считал правдой с чьей-то подачи. А еще Ибо искренне пришелся ему по душе, кем бы он ни был. И с этим фактом Сяо Чжаню как пастырю, принесшему обет служения Богу, предстояло прожить всю оставшуюся жизнь, сколько бы ему ни осталось.  
Когда вернулась Орешек, она застала его бесцельно сидящим с молитвенником в рукам, который он так и не открыл.  
_Он ушел,_ — без вопроса сказала она.  
Сяо Чжань кивнул.  
_И чего же ты приуныл? Так будет лучше для вас обоих._  
— Он сказал, что за нами могут прийти и нам тоже стоит уехать.  
_Я смотрю, ты уже и вещи собрал._  
— Если ты считаешь, что это ложная тревога, то разобрать недолго.  
_Нет, я так не считаю._

За ними пришли спустя пару дней. По известной традиции — в самый темный час перед рассветом. В поезде, который вез пастыря с его фамильяром из одной глухомани в другую. У Церкви всегда было для них с избытком унылых командировок подольше и подальше. Возможно, раньше Сяо Чжань и задумался бы о том, чем заслужил эти бесконечные скитания вместо, например, службы в каком-нибудь небольшом тихом городке. Но теперь, когда его душу переполняли сомнения, которыми, кроме как с собственной кошкой, ему было больше не с кем поделиться, он находил в дороге утешение.  
Первой вскочила и для действенности впилась в него когтями Орешек.  
_Чжань-Чжань, просыпайся!_  
В темноте было ничего не разобрать, кроме ее горящих золотом глаз, а нашарить выключатель Сяо Чжаню все никак не удавалось. А потом дверь в купе распахнулась, и внутрь, судя по звуку, хлынула такая же угольно-черная каменная смола, заполняя ограниченное пространство и замуровывая их, как непутевых рыбок в лед.  
_Чжань-Чжань!_ — испуганно звала в его голове Орешек. Но он не мог даже хмыкнуть в ответ, потому что в рот, нос и уши тоже набилось черноты, что невозможно было вздохнуть. Да он за всю свою жизнь не видел ее в таком количестве и мощи. А между тем воздух в легких стремительно таял. Понимая, что их так и задушат, без разговоров и последнего желания, Сяо Чжань вдруг подумал — если бы он знал наперед о таком скором неприглядном конце, то плюнул бы на то, что должно, и свои сомнения по этому поводу и отправился бы следом за Ибо к любой другой гибели. Вот так просто оказалось, сутки с демоненком — и он был готов душу ему отдать вперед посулов золотых гор и вечной жизни.  
Но тут в черном промелькнуло всполохом красное. Помаячило и исчезло. Сяо Чжань решил, что это круги перед глазами, потому что сознание уже медленно уплывало. А вместе с ним неожиданно стала редеть и смола, откатывать и съеживаться. С противным скрежещущим звуком и почему-то приглушенными матами. Сяо Чжань с надрывом закашлялся, цепляясь за горло. Следом ему на плечи вскарабкалась Орешек и обвила хвостами и всем своим телом, все еще дрожащая и дыбящая шерсть. А потом свет мигнул и, повинуясь невидимой руке, наконец-то зажегся. А в дверях к красным глазам нашелся Ибо собственной персоной. Даже не запыхавшийся, почему-то без своих прежних звериных черт, высокий, гибкий и с синими волосами.  
— А где уши? — спросил Сяо Чжань сипло, хотя на самом деле ему было совершенно наплевать, а горло все еще ощутимо драло от удушья, чтобы говорить. Но сейчас любой разговор был лучше мыслей о едва минувшей его гибели.  
— Мои уши при мне, если ты не заметил, — закатил Ибо глаза как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто он направо и налево выручает экзорцистов из стремных передряг, а лично с Сяо Чжанем у них в порядке вещей встречаться на рассвете. — То была детская форма. Во взрослой я способен ее трансформировать по собственному усмотрению.  
— Например в синие волосы, — поддакнул Сяо Чжань.  
— По вашим меркам мне лет двадцать с хвостиком. Взрослый человек, что хочу, то и делаю.  
— Если не брать в расчет, что ты демон.  
— Это уже детали, — отмахнулся Ибо. — Но спасибо, что напомнил. А то вдруг я без твоих подсказок забуду.  
— Ты следил за мной?  
— Вообще-то я следил за ними. А уже они привели меня к тебе. С меня взятки гладки. Не нравится — катись на все четыре стороны.  
— Пока что я качусь только в очередной Дальножопинск. А кажется, что со всей моей жизнью под гору.  
— Ну такое себе, — без жалости усмехнулся Ибо. — У меня есть предложение получше.  
— Да? И какое? — спросил Сяо Чжань, а сам в это время вспомнил, как в силках смолы сожалел, что не пошел тогда за Ибо. И кто же расщедрился ему на второй шанс — Бог или Дьявол?  
— Какое-нибудь. Я придумаю по дороге. А пока нам нужно сойти.  
— Сойти? — захлопал глазами Сяо Чжань, в оцепенении наблюдая за тем, как Ибо одним широким жестом смахивает со стола его вещи в его же сумку.  
— Сойти, — кивнул Ибо.  
И такое ощущение, что если бы Сяо Чжань не успел впрыгнуть на ходу в ботинки, то он потащил бы его за собой босиком. Потому что потащил целеустремленно и неотвратимо, как танк, больше ни о чем не спрашивая и не говоря.  
— Но здесь нет остановки, — пискнул Сяо Чжань, когда они уже стояли в тамбуре перед открытой дверью, за которой свистел ветер и несся на скорости черный предрассветный лес.  
— Это неважно, — сказал Ибо, покрепче перехватывая его за запястье, нащупал на нем знакомый браслетик и довольно оскалился. — Кошка, догоняй! — а затем прыгнул в темноту.


	3. Chapter 3

Утром, когда они остановились на завтрак в почти пустой придорожной забегаловке, у Сяо Чжаня зазвонил телефон.  
— Экзорцист Сяо? — осведомились в трубке.  
— Так точно, — подтвердил тот, отклоняясь, чтобы Ибо не выхватил телефон из рук.  
— Церковь Истинного Креста желает знать, где вы находитесь?  
— На пути к месту выполнения задания, которое мне назначили.  
— Ваше текущее задание отозвано. А вас просят вернуться в Западный филиал Церкви для дальнейших распоряжений.  
— Вас понял. Принято.  
— Да пребудет с вами свет, преподобный.  
Как только Сяо Чжань нажал отбой, Ибо глянул на него исподлобья:  
— Ты никуда не поедешь, — и откусил от своего бургера кусок побольше, тем самым подчеркивая, что ему даже объяснять нечего и уж тем более он не собирается это делать.  
— Послушай, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань, — я в принципе не понимаю что происходит, и ты мне пока не помогаешь. Точнее помогаешь, но не объяснениями. Я так только больше запутываюсь.  
Какое-то время Ибо молча жевал, глядя то на него, то по сторонам, и не торопился с ответом. Сяо Чжань даже успел залипнуть на том, как без стеснения и элегантности он утирает тыльной стороной ладони губы, как слизывает текший по запястью соус и как движется его кадык, когда он тянет содовую из своего красно-синего стакана. Ибо был чертовски красив в каждом своем невыверенном стихийном жесте. А еще — насквозь его видел и издевательски пощелкал пальцами перед лицом Сяо Чжаня, прежде чем заговорить.  
— Ты не поедешь потому же, почему оказался в поезде и здесь — из-за меня. Чего непонятного?  
— То, что все из-за тебя, как раз уточнений не требует. Скажи, почему я не поеду в Церковь… а останусь с тобой? — неловко закончил Сяо Чжань.  
Вид же Ибо напротив сделался страшно самодовольным.  
— Потому что мне нравится, как это звучит: преподобный Сяо предпочел якшаться с демоном вместо своего унылого долга перед воображаемым Отцом.  
— Это не смешно, Бо-ди, — грустно, но со стальными нотками одернул его Сяо Чжань.  
— А по-моему, очень. На правду не обижаются, гэгэ. Потому что если ты злишься, то это правда и есть. Задевает только то, что действительно имеет для нас значение. И что же именно тебя разозлило? То, что ты на самом деле якшаешься с демоном, то, что твой долг был унылым до этого момента, или то, что сомневаешься в своей вере? Нужное подчеркнуть. Но на твоем месте я бы выбрал все сразу.  
— Ты не на моем месте. А на своем. И тебе легко говорить — ты, похоже, вообще один против всех… — начал было Сяо Чжань, но Ибо перебил его:  
— О, ну это, конечно же, лучшее, что могло со мной произойти. И живется мне с этим охренеть как легко и весело.  
Вот умел он перевернуть все с ног на голову. Секунду назад Сяо Чжань собирался поставить его на место, а вместо этого ему уже в который раз стало стыдно.  
— Бо-ди, — тихо позвал он Ибо, который уткнулся мрачным взглядом в тарелку и рисовал в ней соусом и пальцем пентаграммы. — Но ты же не один. Сейчас я с тобой.  
— Ага, — фыркнул Ибо. — До твоего следующего сомнения.  
— А что ты мне предлагаешь? Не сомневаться? Да я вижу тебя третий раз в жизни. И то ты каждый раз в новом образе. Дай мне хоть что-то, за что бы я мог зацепиться. Иначе выходит полная нелепица.  
— Я бессмертный, — буркнул Ибо.  
— Что, прости?  
— Бессмертный я, говорю. Нельзя меня убить. Они попробовали, пока я был один. И у них не получилось. Все три раза.  
— Убить?.. — прошептал Сяо Чжань, потому что голос ему резко отказал. Сначала он глупо расстроился из-за того, что они могли больше не встретиться, как те двое из детской сказки. А потом до него дошло, что они вообще могли быть оба бесповоротно мертвы к этому моменту. Вместо того, чтобы сидеть сейчас за совместным завтраком и нелепыми препирательствами. — Но почему?..  
— Я пока не понял, — постучал пальцами по столу Ибо и в задумчивости подпер кулаком щеку. — Но что я знаю точно, так это то, что ушлепки, которые разгромили мой храм, сослужили мне добрую службу. Потому что нарушили барьер. А твоя кровь сняла печать уже непосредственно с меня. И теперь, как ты видишь, я возвращаюсь к своему обычному виду и способностям. И вместе с этим возвращается и моя память. Запереть меня ребенком без прошлого было изобретательно, но не идеально. Стоило мне выбраться из гробницы и первый попавшийся… пастырь, — с весельем глянул Ибо из-под синей челки, — одолжил мне свою кровь. И знаешь, что еще интересно… — ухмыльнулся он так, что Сяо Чжань сразу почувствовал копчиком подставу.  
— Нет, нет-нет-нет. Почему-то мне кажется, что я не хочу знать. Точно не хочу, — попытался остановить его Сяо Чжань, но Ибо продолжил, будто не расслышал, разве что улыбнулся еще шире:  
— Прости мне мою старомодность. Возможно, я был заперт чуть дольше, чем мне хотелось бы, но. В древности печать возможно было снять только кровью девственницы. — И он, зараза такая, с живейшим интересом уложил подбородок на подставленные ладони. — А сейчас как с этим дело обстоит?  
— Полагаешь, на это тоже был расчет? — пробормотал наливающийся малиновым цветом Сяо Чжань.  
— Судя по тому, чего я насмотрелся за последние пару дней, в вашем времени с этим товаром еще хуже, чем раньше. Но ты зубы-то мне не заговаривай.  
— А почему я должен отвечать?  
— Да ты уже без ответа ответил, — практически промурлыкал Ибо, растекаясь по столу и глядя оттуда на Сяо Чжаня снизу вверх. — Ох, гэгэ, ты не перестаешь меня удивлять. Неужто принял целибат? У вас же это, вроде, не обязательно. Или Церковь совсем кукухой поехала, решив сама себя искоренить?  
— Я не приносил обет безбрачия, — разглядывая свои руки, сказал Сяо Чжань.  
— Тогда что?  
— Что что? Ничего.  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
— Двадцать шесть.  
— Сочувствую.  
Сяо Чжань посмотрел в окно и не стал на это отвечать. А Ибо — на удивление — продолжать свои домогательства. Он довольно долго молчал, а потом сказал неуверенно:  
— А еще я вспомнил тебя.  
Сяо Чжань вернул к нему потрясенный взгляд.  
— Но… это невозможно. Мы с тобой не встречались прежде. Я бы запомнил. Наверное.  
— Мне лестно это слышать, гэгэ, — увернулся от его взгляда Ибо, скользя глазами по залу. — Но, боюсь, я не смогу сказать тебе большего. Потому что сам не уверен, что к чему. Приходится ждать. Если захочешь уйти, я не стану тебя держать. Но подожди хотя бы несколько дней. Я не знаю, куда бегу и от кого. Почему был запечатан, почему меня ищут и хотят убить, почему они полезли к тебе. И во всем приходится разбираться по мере происходящего. Но я обещаю, что сам тебя не трону. А если за тобой явятся, то даже смогу защитить. Просто побудь со мной еще сколько-нибудь. Раз уж все так сложилось.  
— Просто?.. — со вздохом переспросил Сяо Чжань и покачал головой, признавая сокрушительное поражение перед демоном, сидящим напротив, и самим собой. У него вырвался приглушенный смешок: — Значит, все-таки следил.  
— Ну не то чтобы следил, — почесал нос Ибо, выпрямляясь. — Присматривал. Издалека. Без фанатизма. Вполглаза.  
— Не оправдывайся, — фыркнул на сумбурные отговорки Сяо Чжань.  
— Да кто здесь оправдывается? — принял Ибо оскорбленный вид. — Вместо того, чтобы сказать спасибо, пытаешься меня в чем-то уличить.  
— Спасибо. Я тебе очень благодарен. Правда. Только вот почему ты злишься? — посмотрел на него Сяо Чжань с отомщенной улыбкой. — Потому что следил или потому что оправдываешься? Я бы на твоем месте выбрал оба варианта.  
Ибо пару секунд играл желваками и сверлил его полыхающим красным взглядом.  
— Так и быть, преподобный, — хмыкнул он в итоге. — В этот раз ничья.

— И что мы будем делать? — спросил Сяо Чжань, когда после завтрака они вышли на пустую в утреннем тумане трассу.  
— Раз мы ждем, — перекатил Ибо зубочистку из одного края губ в другой, — можем делать что хотим. Например, поехать по дороге в первый попавшийся город и там зависнуть. Делать, что делают обычные люди: есть, спать, гулять… Можем на свидание сходить.  
— Чтооооо? — полезли глаза на лоб у Сяо Чжаня.  
— Все, что ты недоговариваешь, лежит на поверхности, — ухмыльнулся Ибо. — Но не хочешь — не пойдем. Я не собираюсь ничего делать против твоей воли. Но если захочешь…  
— Моя душа останется при мне, — пробормотал Сяо Чжань.  
— Да не нужна мне твоя душа, — с раздражением посмотрел на него Ибо. — Я уже давно другого полета птица. Мне не нужны души для того, чтобы жить вечно. Мне, блин, вообще, походу, ничего не нужно. Лишь бы не докапывались. Но бес его знает.  
— Тогда зачем тебе я? — проворчал Сяо Чжань.  
— А может, просто в качестве компании? — сказал Ибо. — Как у тех двоих из сказки твоей Кошки — им было весело вместе. Им было этого достаточно. Хотя у меня есть пара вопросов к этой истории…  
— Допустим, — с сомнением согласился Сяо Чжань и, зацепившись глазами за свои убитые походом через лес ботинки, добавил: — Но ногами я больше не пойду. — С одной стороны ему было не по себе, что он вот так с ходу начал качать права, а с другой, если вдруг это его последние дни мирной жизни, то почему бы не провести их хотя без лишней нервотрепки. Примерно это, без подробностей, он и озвучил: — Если путешествовать, то хотя бы с удовольствием.  
— Хочешь, тачку возьмем? — предложил Ибо.  
— Возьмем? То есть украдем, ты хотел сказать? Не купим же… На что?  
— Ну да, а что такого?  
— Не пойдет, — мотнул головой Сяо Чжань, — давай по-человечески.  
— По-человечески деньги нужны. А у меня их нет, они мне ни к чему.  
— А я думал, ты заплатил за наш завтрак, — флегматично заметил Сяо Чжань.  
— В каком-то роде заплатил. По крайней мере они точно уверены, что да. А через десять минут они про нас даже не вспомнят. Так безопаснее и для них, и для нас.  
— Значит, поедем на автобусе. На него у меня денег точно хватит. И документы, чтобы купить на него билеты, не нужны.  
— Подумаешь, — поморщился Ибо. — Ну потратишь ты последние деньги на этот автобус, а в городе я все равно сделаю по-своему. Хотя бы потому, что ночевать на улице не намерен, а тебе не советую ночевать отдельно от меня. Ты тоже пойми, любые вещи, которые ты передаешь другим, несут твои отпечатки, запах, след. По деньгам легче всего искать в верхнем мире, они везде, их как грязи.  
— Ты так складно заливаешь, — снова заворчал Сяо Чжань. — Мне кажется, я столько правил не знаю, сколько уже нарушил с тобой.  
— Если тебя это успокоит, свои я сейчас тоже нарушаю.  
— Да? Это какие же?  
— Какие-то, — весело улыбнулся Ибо. — Если бы я еще помнил какие.

В автобусе Ибо спал, уронив голову ему на плечо. Сяо Чжань был настолько ошеломлен этим фактом, что у него страшно затекло все, прежде чем он осмелился пошевелиться, устраиваясь поудобнее. Но даже после Ибо не проснулся. Или сделал вид.  
С ним все было на грани неопределенности. Сяо Чжань ни в чем не был уверен. Нужен ли ему был сон на самом деле? А если да, значила ли его нынешняя усталость, что из-за преследований он не спал последние два дня, как они расстались? Или он дрых от скуки и чтобы не выслушивать новых неудобных вопросов от пастыря?  
Как ни прискорбно было это признавать, но Сяо Чжань понимал людей из сказки, что искали в мотивах того безымянного демона скрытый умысел. Воспитанный при церкви, его с детства учили, что может быть только так и никак иначе. Люди не дружат с демонами, и такое положение вещей имеет свои причины. Но с Ибо это правило отказывалось действовать. Ибо не скрывал своей сущности, и эта сущность почему-то не внушала Сяо Чжаню страха. Напротив — к ней тянуло. Как будто она была тем, что Сяо Чжань, сам того не подозревая, очень долго искал. Больше, чем всю эту жизнь.

В городке, куда они прибыли, Ибо, как и обещал, поступил по-своему. И они остановились в небольшой опрятной гостинице с видом на местный центральный парк и приткнувшийся по соседству бродячий цирк. Номер был без изысков, простой и светлый, и даже с двумя отдельными кроватями. Сяо Чжань сам не знал, чего он ожидал от Ибо, но мысль об отдельной кровати откликнулась в нем горячей благодарностью.  
— Но если соскучишься, нам и одной хватит, — кинул через плечо Ибо по дороге в душ.  
Благо, Сяо Чжань, слегка прибитый шоком, не успел у него уточнить, не читает ли он случаем мысли. Это была бы весьма позорная роспись в собственных недостойных реакциях. В то время как Ибо, по-видимому, просто пошутил.  
Но шутил он об этом постоянно. А в каждой шутке, как известно…  
— Бо-ди, — в конце концов не выдержал Сяо Чжань, — это какой-то подростковый юмор, тебе самому не надоело?  
— Во-первых... — лениво протянул Ибо, без стеснения извлекая из воздуха свежую рубашку и джинсы, которые натягивал на почти не обтертое полотенцем тело. Спасибо, что хоть в трусах из ванны вышел, а не как мать родила, или как там размножаются демоны. — Это смешно, пока ты ведешься. А во-вторых, кто тебе сказал, что я шучу?  
И он поднял на Сяо Чжаня внимательный взгляд и даже пуговицы на груди перестал застегивать. Так и стоял — босой, с мокрыми взъерошенными волосами, в незастегнутых джинсах и полураспахнутой рубахе.  
— Вот видишь. Все еще ведешься, — радостно фыркнул он спустя несколько секунда. — Разве не прелесть! Ну не куксись, гэгэ. Должно же во мне быть хоть что-то демоническое.


	4. Chapter 4

Остаток дня они, придерживаясь плана, шатались туристами по городу, разглядывали дома и лавочки, постоянно что-то ели и занимали себя всем подряд. В том числе попробовали сходить в кино, но практически бессюжетный ужастик ни Сяо Чжаню, ни Ибо не понравился. И, не дотянув даже до половины, они сбежали на набережную болтать ногами над водой. А вот идти в сторону шатров бродячего цирка Ибо отказался сразу.  
— Цирк — это всегда либо духи, либо демоны, либо те, кто заключил контракт с теми или другими, — сказал он. — Если есть выбор, то ни в цирк, ни в зоопарки эти ваши я бы ходить не советовал. Духи земли, заключенные в неволе и напитывающиеся энергией толпы, — это заведомо плохая компания. Она сгодится только для тех, кто ищет жертву или оружие.  
— Что же мы тогда поселились с ними окна в окна? — удивился Сяо Чжань.  
— Потому что у таких лучше всего прятаться под самым носом. Примут за дурачка и внимания не обратят. Где твоя Кошка, кстати?  
— Орешек? Думаю, ушла на разведку. Раз уж у меня пока есть… кхм… защитник. Я так-то не беспомощный, ты не подумай, — поспешил добавить Сяо Чжань. — У меня и табельное оружие есть, и святая вода. Я и обереги читаю, и талисман в состоянии нарисовать.  
— Угу, — кивнул Ибо без энтузиазма, — не жених, а сплошная удача.  
— Опять ты за свое…  
— Ага, — будто не вслушиваясь, опять кивнул Ибо, — за мое.

На сравнении с тем, какая у них выдалась ночь, день прошел довольно мирно. И самым волнительным событием в нем стало то, что Ибо отдал свое мороженое случайно подвернувшемся под руку малышу и едва не подрался с подскочившим за ребенком испуганным отцом.  
— Жадина, — высунул он на прощание язык папаше, пока Сяо Чжань волок его за собой подальше от проблем и лишнего внимания. — Люди такие нервные.  
И он без зазрений совести цапнул мороженое из рук Сяо Чжаня.  
— Это мое. Свое ты отдал, — напомнил ему Сяо Чжань.  
— И ты тоже жадина, — ответил ему Ибо. Откусил от рожка сразу половину за один раз и протянул оставшееся обратно. — А вот я нет, — промычал он с набитым ртом. — Блин, какое холодное, ты почему меня не предупредил…  
И даже вечером обошлось без его двусмысленных шуточек. Когда Сяо Чжань, замурованный в свою пижаму от шеи до кончиков пальцев, рискнул показаться из ванной, Ибо, раскинувшись звездой на одной из кроватей, уже крепко спал. Сяо Чжаню ничего не оставалось, как с умилением постоять с ним рядом и укрыть своим одеялом взамен того, на котором уснул Ибо. Рассудив, что сам Сяо Чжань и запасной простыней обойтись может.

Утренний Ибо снова был другим. Сяо Чжань поначалу ввалился к нему спросонья в незапертую ванную. Потом понял, что слышит шум льющейся воды в раковине и открыл наконец глаза. А следом — каждый раз, как в первый — безбожно завис, рассматривая демона.  
— Что? — поднял бровь Ибо.  
Он стоял с зубной щеткой во рту, без футболки, в одних спортивных штанах. Волосы у него теперь были каштановые, и сам он как будто еще немного подрос и стал ощутимо крепче, куда хватало глаз. А еще у него были заостренные кончики ушей и…  
— Это что? — глупо спросил Сяо Чжань, уже перехватив ладонью что-то, что замаячило на границе его поля зрения.  
— Это хвост, — рыкнул Ибо, в то время как предмет обсуждения напряженно вибрировал в руке Сяо Чжаня. — И ты, конечно, видел меня малым и с голой жопой, но лучше отпусти, а то укушу.  
Сяо Чжань с поспешностью разжал пальцы. А стоило ему моргнуть, и острые уголки ушей вместе с хвостом растворились без следа и дыма. Даже глаза Ибо стали просто карими.  
— Какой же ты настоящий? — пробормотал Сяо Чжань, все еще чувствуя ладонью гладкое упругое прикосновение.  
Ибо посмотрел на него со сложным выражением. И взгляд его был прямым, взрослым и немного усталым.  
— Я — все это. Так же как людям отмеряна их единая сущность по образу и подобию сам знаешь кого. Создания Ада и духи природы все время находятся в перевоплощении. По большому счету, постоянная форма нужна нам только для взаимодействия с вами. И какая она — мы тоже выбираем сами. Ну, по мере возможностей, конечно. Иногда придумываем что-то свое, иногда берем из ваших сказок и страшилок. Здорово же — ничто не напугает вас сильнее, чем вы сами.  
— Тогда почему ты выбрал выглядеть как человек? Сейчас и в своей детской форме тоже, когда не помнил, кто ты.  
— Наверное… — сказал Ибо, — это что-то для меня значило. Даже когда я не помнил. А ты все еще пялишься на меня такого человекоподобного и неодетого. Зачем хоть пришел-то? Или просто полюбоваться?  
— Пи… в туалет, — смущенно крякнул Сяо Чжань.  
— Так и быть, выйду, — вздохнул Ибо, споласкивая лицо и утирая ухмыляющийся рот. — Хотя не то чтобы меня что-то смущало. А тебя смущает? Да? Ну ладно.

— Ты явно что-то вспомнил, — подловил его днем Сяо Чжань.  
Он уже несколько раз за сегодня замечал, что как только их препирательства затихали, Ибо тут же погружался в свои мысли. И эти мысли его не радовали. Под стать такому настроению их занесло на местное кладбище, где они бродили без цели между разномастных плит и крестов.  
— Всякое, — отмахнулся Ибо. — С кем был знаком из наших и ваших. С кем водил дружбу, а с кем старался даже на одном континенте не отсвечивать. Какие-то славные пирушки и не менее славные потасовки…  
— Это все общие слова. Расскажи мне лучше, что тебя беспокоит.  
— Я… не хочу.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что рано или поздно ты захочешь уйти. Зачем тебе это?  
— Но… — растерялся Сяо Чжань, за последние сутки даже не вспомнивший об этом ни разу, хоть и понимал, что Ибо прав, что придется. — Зачем копить это в себе сейчас, пока я с тобой?  
Ибо помолчал.  
— Тебе не понравится это, преподобный. И уходить будет сложнее. А оставаться — значит, как я, бежать и прятаться всю жизнь. И ты не бессмертный. Если я, конечно, не вспомню еще чего полезного…  
Сяо Чжань остановился и остановил Ибо за руку, но тот не обернулся, разглядывая ровную пустую плиту безымянной могилы.  
— Тогда я тем более хочу это услышать, — твердо сказал Сяо Чжань.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы знать наверняка, почему я ухожу. Или почему остаюсь.  
— По-видимому, ты всегда был таким, — усмехнулся Ибо и устроился на той же самой плите задницей. А еще Сяо Чжаня к себе под бок подтолкнул. — С причудами.  
— Всегда?  
— Мы все-таки встречались раньше. Я помню тебя другим: ребенком, подростком и взрослым мужчиной. С другими волосами, в другой одежде и другом времени. А вот родинка под губой каждый раз была на своем месте. Я помню это, потому что мне всегда хотелось ее облизать.  
— Что? — поперхнулся воздухом Сяо Чжань.  
— Надо было как-то разрядить атмосферу. А то я только начал, как ты уже хмуришься.  
— Неудачно как-то ты разрядил. Я же теперь…  
— Представлять себе будешь?  
— Прошу, Бо-ди…  
Он сам точно не знал о чем просил, однако Ибо не стал продолжать своих измывательств. Пусть явно не из жалости или такта, а потому что правда была не легче.  
— Судя по всему, это были твои прошлые перерождения. Поэтому ты ничего не помнишь, а только я. И ты знаешь, мы вроде как дружили даже. Я помню, как ты улыбаешься, как мы вместе охотились, как сидели по ночам у костра. И ты не был священником. Обычным человеком. Или я вспомнил не до конца.  
— То есть ты, — задумчиво смотрел Сяо Чжань им под ноги, — жил все это время, а я… уходил и возвращался. А ты меня ждал, выходит.  
— Выходит.  
— Но что же случилось с момента нашей последней встречи? Что ты такого сделал, чтобы тебя заперли? Да и мне, согласись, с такой историей родиться в этой жизни экзорцистом было как-то не супер-удачей, прямо скажем.  
— Не знаю, гэгэ, — покачал головой Ибо. — Но даже если вспомнить сказку твоей Кошки, по всему выходит, что мало бы кто обрадовался нашей дружбе.  
— Но не настолько же, — попробовал возразить Сяо Чжань.  
— О, поверь мне, для некоторых просто не существует меры достаточно. Они сами закон и произвол в одном лице.  
— Но диди… — начал Сяо Чжань и не закончил. Ему просто нечего было возразить на эту страшную правду, если она действительно была таковой.  
Вот тут земля под их ногами и вздрогнула.  
— Ох, ё, — вскочил на ноги Ибо и навострил уши. — Батя не в духе.  
— Сам? — пискнул Сяо Чжань.  
Однако Ибо не ответил, поспешно охлопывая его по карманам.  
— Вода, ты говорил, что у тебя есть святая вода.  
— Здесь, — вытащил пузырьки Сяо Чжань.  
— Отлично, — открыл один из них Ибо и, чуть поморщившись, вылил прямо на голову Сяо Чжаню.  
— Совсем поехал? — захлопал глазами Сяо Чжань.  
— Заткнись и выливай, — отрезал мгновенно подобравшийся Ибо. — Потом обсуждать будем. — И потащил Сяо Чжаня за собой, бормоча: — Есть кладбище, должна быть и церковь. Да хоть сраный храмовый придел…  
Но далеко убежать им не удалось, земля вместе с надгробиями выгнулась вокруг них стеной и, набирая скорость, понеслась навстречу.  
— Бо-ди! — крикнул Сяо Чжань и дернул Ибо к себе, как будто смешно надеялся прикрыть собственной спиной.  
Только вот прикрывать пришлось бы со всех возможных сторон, в том числе от сыплющихся им на головы комьев земли и обломков камня. Что им субтильная пастырьская спина — один смех да и только. А когда эта импровизированная могила наконец схлопнулась, Сяо Чжань вдруг понял, что они горят. Вернее, горит Ибо. Ослепительным голубым пламенем, которое растворяло на подлете что землю с камнем, что кости потревоженных могил. Но сам Сяо Чжань, который стоял с ним на пару в этом синем костре, чувствовал только ровное мерное тепло.  
— Так красиво, — не к месту вырвалось у него.  
И Ибо, вдруг оказавшийся к нему очень-очень близко, в одном на двоих объятии, криво улыбнулся краешком губ:  
— Ты уже говорил это когда-то.  
Сейчас при нем был и хвост, и остроугольные уши, и даже прорезавшиеся на лбу небольшие рога. И стоял он так близко, что Сяо Чжань мог начать считать его ресницы, если бы мог отвести взгляд от изогнутых губ.  
— И что ты мне на это ответил? — спросил он тихо.  
Ибо секунду колебался, но все-таки ответил:  
— Что ты красивее.  
От этих слов между ними что-то взорвалось. Причем не фигурально, а в прямом смысле, так что их отбросило в разные стороны. Синий спасительный огонь потух. А затем произошло сразу несколько вещей: слегка контуженный Сяо Чжань, отряхиваясь и продирая глаза, с трудом сел и обнаружил на одежде кровь, но не нашел в себе боли, а под лежащим неподалеку Ибо начала проседать земля.  
— Ибо! — кинулся к нему Сяо Чжань, хватая за руку.  
Земля поехала, образуя провал, и в него, как ни отползал Сяо Чжань, утягивало их обоих.  
— Что?.. — очнулся Ибо. На ходу сориентировался, как пружина весь выкрутился и отпрыгнул прочь от трясины, осыпающейся в пропасть, увлекая Сяо Чжаня за собой. И все равно не дотянул — Сяо Чжань оказался на твердой земле, а Ибо болтался в его руке за краем.  
— Помогай… — прошипел Сяо Чжань в ужасе, когда понял, что не справляется.  
— Да? — откликнулся Ибо, пытаясь найти опору под ногами или уступ для свободной руки. — И что мне за это будет? Хочу желание.  
— В смысле, желание? Я тебя спасти пытаюсь, а ты мне тут еще условия ставить будешь?  
Ругался Сяо Чжань скорее от паники и нервов. Понимая, что Ибо его отвлекает, и чтобы самому не анализировать происходящее. Практически в режиме мантры. Спасибо, что не матом. Хотя краем сознанием все равно понимал, что все, что он ни скажет демону в запале, может быть использовано против него.  
— Да пофиг, — цеплялся за камни Ибо, но его пальцы раз за разом соскальзывали. — Отпустишь — отпускай. Мне не в первый раз кости собирать. Уж точно переживу.  
И на его одежде крови было гораздо больше. Она, кажется, изначально была его. Как же так, думал Сяо Чжань, он же бессмертный, откуда и почему кровь?  
Сяо Чжань нервно сглотнул, по вискам тек холодный пот. По-хорошему, демон мог попросить чего угодно без оглядки на их прежнее общение. Только вот думать об этом совсем не было времени, окровавленные пальцы соскальзывали, а Ибо морщился от боли в развороченном боку, на который с одежды Сяо Чжаня капала святая вода.  
— Да отпусти уже, — разозлился Ибо. — Сам же навернешься, преподобный. Или в гости захотел?  
— А ты пригласи и узнаешь, — огрызнулся Сяо Чжань.  
— Отпусти, — зашипел Ибо.  
Его глаза наконец затопило черной, как нефть, пленкой, мелькнул между губ раздвоенный язык, щелкнули с раздражением заострившиеся зубы. Будто он хотел напугать, и Сяо Чжань сделал свой выбор.  
— Я согласен, — сказал он и изо всех последних сил потащил Ибо наверх.  
Однако тот вдруг налился такой тяжестью, как обрушившийся на Сяо Чжаня грех. И тут вверх взвился хвост с острой бархатной стрелкой на конце. Плотно обвил его за запястье и пополз, наматываясь под черный манжет пастырьской рубашки.  
— Ты мог сделать это с самого начала, — сказал Сяо Чжань, когда они оба уже лежали на краю и переводили дыхание, вздрагивая от боли и облегчения.  
И земля как будто уже не дрожала, пытаясь их сожрать или прихлопнуть.  
— Мог, — согласился Ибо, все еще прислушиваясь.  
— Почему не сделал?  
— А как же желание? — ухмыльнулся Ибо и повернул к нему голову, его глаза снова были просто красными, и когда это Сяо Чжань начал воспринимать это как должное.  
— Только из-за него? — вздохнул Сяо Чжань, и лицо у него было разочарованным.  
— Еще мне было интересно — отпустишь или нет, — признался Ибо.  
— Ах ты… — задохнулся Сяо Чжань, и пусть теперь он выглядел возмущенным, но хоть не хмурил печально брови, как пару секунд назад.  
— Желание, — рывком подкатился к нему Ибо, прихватывая за ворот изорванной в заварушке рубахи, — знает ли гэгэ значение этого слова?  
И тут Сяо Чжань подумал: ну, приехали. А еще: он так и знал.


	5. Chapter 5

Ибо, конечно, еще хорохорился на кладбище на остатках адреналина и эйфории. И пока боль не докатилась до сознания. А вот на полпути к отелю его силы стали стремительно таять, и он тяжело повис на плече Сяо Чжаня.  
— Напомни мне, пожалуйста, почему мы возвращаемся в отель, а не едем сразу дальше? — спросил у него Сяо Чжань. — Потому что здесь о нас уже явно в курсе.  
— Потому что это самое глупое, что мы могли бы сделать. И пока нас ищут по дорогам и лесам, мы сделаем именно это. По сути, спрятаться от моих практически невозможно — мы буквально ходим у них по головам. Я больше ориентировался на ваших. Не хватало мне еще экзорцистов. Мало ли что они напридумывали, пока я был в вынужденном отпуске.  
— Вряд ли что-то, что могло бы тебе серьезно навредить, — нервно пошутил Сяо Чжань, хотя от вида раны Ибо ему было совсем не смешно, а до тошноты дурно. — Что это вообще такое было? Что с твоим боком? Кто успел, как они смогли?  
— Тише-тише, — потряс головой Ибо, которому истерика Сяо Чжаня пришлась прямо на ухо. — Скорее всего часть печати была написана на мне самом. Из-за перевоплощений, особенно если знать мою страсть к ним, заметить ее было довольно трудно. А я об этом просто не подумал. Почему она была на боку, а не на лбу или дяньтяне, например — потому что это вывело бы меня из строя на более продолжительный срок — я не знаю. Будем считать, что повезло.  
— И сработала она?..  
— Потому что я признал, что… помню тебя, — буркнул Ибо.  
И после этого тихого признания Сяо Чжань понял — все, теперь точно все, он никуда не уйдет. Потому что это означало, что им суждено было встретиться. Потому что они нашли друг друга, даже не зная, что искали. Когда даже Ибо не помнил о Сяо Чжане. А Сяо Чжань и вовсе родился тем, кто должен был бороться с такими как он.  
— Что за везение у тебя такое невезучее? — проворчал Сяо Чжань, покрепче перехватывая его руку на своем плече. С четкой мыслью — не отпущу.  
— Да брось, — сказал Ибо. — Мы же встретились. По-моему, это все перевешивает…

В отеле он стал совсем плох. Накатила бледность и слабость, начал заплетаться язык.  
— Диди, ты обещал, что бессмертный, — метался вокруг него Сяо Чжань то с теплым полотенцем обтереть кровь, то со стаканом воды напоить, то с бесполезной аптечкой, на которую Ибо только зубами клацнул, то для себя лично за руку подержать, потому что казалось, сердце остановится от беспокойства.  
Ибо стучал зубами и тихо лежал с закрытыми глазами. Холодно — осенило Сяо Чжаня, и он принялся лихорадочно собирать по номеру, чем можно было его укрыть.  
— Ну хватит, гэгэ, — остановил его Ибо едва слышно. — Угомонись уже со своими одеялами и гениальными идеями. Лучше сам сюда иди.  
— У тебя дыра в боку, — запротестовал Сяо Чжань.  
— Боишься испачкаться, что ли? — процедил Ибо.  
От слабости его форма все время слегка колебалась: менялась форма ушей, цвет волос, на коже проступали какие-то символы с метками и снова исчезали, а за штанину Сяо Чжаня с периодичностью цеплялся стрелкой настороженный хвост.  
— Тебе больно, — сказал Сяо Чжань. — Я не хочу сделать еще больнее.  
— Ну тогда просто отстань. Займись чем-нибудь другим. Со мной все будет нормально. Но твоя логика здесь не работает, ты только мешаешь.  
Стоило ему это сказать, как Сяо Чжань ровно секунду сверлил его взглядом, а потом решительно потащил с себя грязную верхнюю одежду, оставил на прикроватной тумбочке цепочку с крестиком и забрался, как просили, к Ибо под одеяло.  
— Вот что ты за человек такой? — заворчал Ибо. — Делаешь все, когда тебе говоришь, что уже не надо.  
— Человек как человек, — сказал Сяо Чжань, осторожно устраивая вокруг него руки и ноги, а Ибо в этот момент так же синхронно с шипением устраивался в них. — Все люди так делают. Хочешь сказать, раньше я был другим?  
— Ты всегда все делал по-своему, — удовлетворенно вздохнул Ибо и в объятии, кажется, наконец перестал дрожать, расслабляясь и соскальзывая в сон.  
— Например?  
— Например ты поцеловал меня первый…  
— Я? — беспомощно прошептал Сяо Чжань, но к этому моменту Ибо в его руках уснул.

Под утро Сяо Чжань впервые проснулся вперед Ибо, и на этот раз у него было достаточно времени и чтобы пересчитать его ресницы, и в подробностях рассмотреть хвост, обмотавшийся вокруг его запястья, и даже осознать, что он влюблен во все это по самую колоратку.  
— Все такой же любопытный, — хрипло заметил Ибо, не открывая глаз.  
— А ты больше не меняешься, — откликнулся Сяо Чжань. — Даже цвет волос тот же. Я, признаться, удивлен.  
— Таким я был для тебя. И раньше, прошу заметить, тебя это устраивало.  
— Меня и сейчас все устраивает, очень красиво… — Сяо Чжань неловко запнулся, когда сам услышал, что сказал. А потом плюнул на свое смешное стеснение — в конце концов он УЖЕ лежал в одной кровати с демоном, под одним с ним одеялом — и продолжил: — Просто оказывается, что даже к изменениям можно привыкнуть. Каждый день что-то новенькое. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что было весело.  
— Весело, — усмехнулся Ибо, — я так и помню, как ты просишь: «А рожки? А ушки? А хвостик?» — и хлопаешь в ладоши, подпрыгивая от восторга. Неудивительно, что вместо того, чтобы пойти за взрослыми, ты побежал со мной на пшеничное поле играть в догонялки.  
— Как в той сказке? — тихо спросил Сяо Чжань.  
— Все было не так, — завозился Ибо, переворачиваясь и утыкаясь носом Сяо Чжаню в грудь. — В первый раз, они не прятали тебя… Вернее, спрятали, но не в какой-то там храм, а сразу в землю. Потому что в отличие от меня с тобой они могли это сделать. Но ты родился снова. И мы смогли — мы встретились. И к этому моменту я был достаточно силён, чтобы укрыть тебя ото всех и забрать всю память о тебе и о нас. Чтобы ни у кого не осталось причин нас преследовать. Но ты умер. От простой человеческой болезни. Я был в такой прострации, что даже названия ее не запомнил. И когда я искал тебя в третий раз, кто-то что-то заподозрил. Они не могли сказать наверняка, в чем меня подозревали, но им это было и не нужно. А так как убить меня им по-прежнему было не по силам, они отняли у меня память и запечатали в детском теле.  
К горлу подкатил ком, Сяо Чжань машинально запустил пальцы в волосы Ибо и начал их перебирать в попытке то ли его утешить, то ли самому успокоиться.  
— Ты сказал, что забрал память о нас. Что это значит?  
— Это часть моей силы — я могу забирать воспоминания. Но, к сожалению, только забирать, не возвращать.  
— А мою память?..  
— Нет, гэгэ. Твою я никогда не трогал. Конечно, я мог бы сделать это сейчас — забрать события последней недели, словно и не было тебя в том храме. Только не уверен, что это поможет. Хотя… может, и да. Может, они решат, что я все-таки сдался и оставят тебя в покое.  
— Нет, Ибо, — переполошился Сяо Чжань, — не смей. Дай слово, что не сделаешь этого. Я теперь не хочу без тебя.  
— Это ты сейчас так говоришь.  
— А когда-нибудь говорил по-другому?  
— Нет, — вздохнул Ибо. — Ни разу.  
— Тогда расскажи мне еще о нас. О прежних.  
— Зачем? Как и что это изменит? Я не жду, что ты будешь относиться ко мне сквозь все эти жизни одинаково. Если в прошлых мы были любовниками, а в этой ты ничего подобного не испытываешь, то кто я такой, чтобы заставлять тебя? И тем более это не поможет тебе разобраться в твоих нынешних чувствах, а только запутает. Решай сам.  
— А как же твое желание? Что ты собирался загадать?  
— Само собой я хочу тебя. Всегда только тебя. И с тобой. Но принуждать — пффф, какой в этом кайф? Ну, разве что, ты сам меня об этом попросишь… — хмыкнул Ибо.  
— Боже, как неловко… — пробормотал Сяо Чжань, потому что они лежали слишком тесно друг к другу, чтобы не заметить мгновенно откликнувшееся на эти «хочу» и «попросишь» тело. Уже хотевшее и готовое просить.  
— Твой Батя здесь ни при чем, — выдохнул Ибо, с готовностью поощряя такую реакцию и потираясь об него. — Меня бы более чем устроило, чтобы он, как и мой, вообще не смотрели в нашу сторону от слова никогда. Меньше было бы забот.  
— Забавно, что вы тоже называете своего Отцом.  
— Мы? — не понял Ибо.  
— Демоны.  
— Ох… Вообще-то не называем. Мне мой и правда батя. Я появился после его шашней с лесным духом.  
— Ты… Ты… — захлопал глазами Сяо Чжань. Сказать вслух «сын Сатаны» у него не поворачивался язык. И тогда он спросил другое: — Поэтому выглядел как кролик, когда был маленьким?  
— Отчасти. Они тебе нравились. Ты даже подарил мне парочку в одной из жизней. Я оставил их в лесу Матери, когда тебя не стало.  
— Бо-Бо, — прижал его к себе Сяо Чжань.  
— Не называй меня так, — заворчал тот, — чувствую себя в такие моменты каким-то малолетним пиздюком. И это обидно, потому что такое было с десяток веков назад. И я очень постарался, чтобы вырасти и забыть про это как страшный сон.  
— Маленький ты тоже был очень хорошенький. Такой хорошенький, что я не смог пройти мимо, даже когда до меня дошло, кто ты.  
— Кто бы мог подумать… За время нашего знакомства столько всего накопилось. Что если бы можно было отнести на чей-нибудь суд все наши с тобой встречи и совпадения, они были бы обязаны признать, что все не просто так.  
— Думаешь, все эти нападения из-за того, что мы снова встретились?  
— А из-за чего еще? Сдается мне, что ты и до этого не просто так мотался по своим командировкам, а потому что тебя продолжали прятать. Придумали еще тоже, экзорцистом тебя сделать. Волки позорные…  
Ибо еще что-то сердито бормотал, а Сяо Чжань гладил его по волосам и плечам и думал о том, что больнее всего ему было не за себя или за них, а лично за Ибо. Потому что тот, как бессмертный, вынужден был смотреть, как Сяо Чжань уходит, как его забирают время, судьба или чужие козни. А сколько времени он потратил на поиски, думая о том, что Сяо Чжань может сейчас жить в этом мире, не помня о нем?  
— Бо-ди, — позвал Сяо Чжань.  
— Что? — отозвался Ибо.  
— У меня тоже есть желание.  
— С какой это стати? Ты еще мое не выполнил. А еще говорят, демоны хитрые и своих обещаний не исполняют. У нас-то как раз с этим все строго по контракту…  
— Ты послушаешь или тебе интереснее самому с собой разговаривать?  
— Слушаю, преподобный. Мочи.  
— Хочу…  
_Я смотрю, вы все вспомнили,_ — вспрыгнула на них сверху Орешек, так что Ибо с Сяо Чжанем в первую секунду испуганно окаменели, а потом, словно малые дети, захихикали с облегчением.  
— Рад снова тебя видеть, Кошка, — сказал Ибо. — Столько лет прошло, а ты все, как котенок, стройна и изящна.  
_Вы льстите, мастер Ван. А в этом нет нужды. Чжань-Чжань мне уже давно как собственное дитя. Для его защиты мне больше не нужно ваших просьб. Хотя слушать их всегда одно удовольствие. Не каждую Кошку об услуге просит сын Ада и Лесной Матери._  
— Ты знаешь мою кошку? — опешил Сяо Чжань.  
— Она не просто кошка, а настоящая некомата. Это церковники все гребут под одну гребенку и сейчас называют таких демонами. Но на деле этому божеству люди поклонялись задолго до вашего Бати. У нас с ней контракт — пока она находится при тебе в каждом из твоих перерождений, в моих храмах для нее всегда будет стоять миска с подношениями и золотыми монетами.  
— Но ты отговаривала меня от того, чтобы я возился с Бо-Бо, — возмутился Сяо Чжань. — Даже упрекала меня в том, что я делаю это. И ни слова ни сказала, когда мы с ним разошлись.  
_Все время забываю, что у тебя опыта только за одну жизнь. В рамках вечности такие мелочи не имеют значения. А я всегда руководствуюсь только одним законом — законом природы и судьбы. Что должно произойти — произойдет. А обломанный стебель вырастет вновь, потому что солнце восходит по утрам неизбежно, как ход времени._  
— Могла бы хотя бы намекнуть. После всего, что между нами было, — буркнул Сяо Чжань.  
_Я рассказала вам сказку. Этого было более чем достаточно._  
— Она права, — сказал Ибо. — Если бы она рассказала больше, это могло тебя напугать.  
— А так ты пугал меня в одно лицо. Какой молодец.  
— Потому что мне можно, — улыбнулся Ибо и лизнул его в краешек губ. — И никому, кроме меня.  
А Сяо Чжаня моментально окатило жаром и жаждой. Так что пришлось спешно прикрыть глаза, чтобы не опозориться и попытаться взять себя в руки.  
— Не поможет, — шепнул ему на ухо Ибо. — Мы проверяли. Теперь уже ничего не поможет. Это так приятно, что твое тело помнит меня.   
_Как малые котята,_ — фыркнула Орешек. — _Я, пожалуй, еще немного прогуляюсь. А потом хорошо бы вам собираться в дорогу. Лес свободен._


	6. Chapter 6

Поняв, что прежние сомнения Сяо Чжаня утратили свою силу, а его тело откликается на Ибо нужным образом, тот мягко перекатился, оказываясь сверху. Без напора и стеснения, как само собой разумеющееся. Придавил, притерся, погладил по колену, скользнул пальцами под ним.  
— Не то чтобы мне нужно было спрашивать, потому что это желание, которое ты сам мне пообещал, — сказал Ибо. — И все-таки я спрошу, а ты вправе отказаться. Хочешь ли ты быть со мной в таком плане?  
Вопреки наглому тону Сяо Чжаню почудилось за ним легкое напряжение. И Сяо Чжань не собирался дразнить Ибо, ему лишь нужно было выиграть немного времени, чтобы окончательно смириться с тем, что он хочет этого демона. Больше всей своей прежней жизни и любой другой жизни без него.  
— А что ты будешь делать, если я не захочу?  
Ибо посерьезнел и наклонил голову. Правда тут же тряхнул ей и предложил:  
— Можем взять мне наложницу. Не так здорово, но что поделаешь.  
— Я против, — проскрипел Сяо Чжань.  
— Гэгэ, моей природе чуждо ограничивать себя в чем-то. Я не в праве заставить тебя быть со мной, а ты не вправе запретить мне то, как я буду сбрасывать напряжение. Не надо примерять на меня свой целибат, это жестоко с твоей стороны.  
— Сбрасывать напряжение? — переспросил Сяо Чжань, однако панический побег от свернувшего не туда разговора ему не удался — он попросту не смог выбраться из-под придавившего его Ибо.  
— Чжань-гэ, ты явно услышал что-то не то, — сказал тот, заглядывая в глаза. — Само собой я хочу, страшно хочу, чтобы ты снова был моим душой и телом. Можно разумом вместо души, если такая формулировка звучит для тебя менее подозрительно, — хмыкнул он, впрочем, по-прежнему нервно. — Но если ты не захочешь меня, как прежде, это будет… непросто. Хотя я могу подождать, если ты не готов сейчас…  
— Да о чем мы вообще говорим? — простонал Сяо Чжань. — Я хочу, — и, поймав Ибо за щеки, сам поцеловал его.  
По факту опыта у него было ноль. Но вдруг сработала какая-то совсем другая память, которая знала наперед, как нравится им обоим и что у них нет никаких запретов друг перед другом. И если прежде Сяо Чжань подсознательно боялся, что не сможет с первого раз довериться демону в близости, то на деле это оказалось самой естественной вещью, которая когда-либо с ним происходила. Он словно вернулся домой после долгого странствия. К губам, которыми не мог насытиться, к рукам, которые боготворил, к привычной тяжести чужого тела, которое, похоже, знал так же хорошо как собственное, его лихорадочному жару и голодному собственничеству. Ибо почти по-звериному урчал, взахлеб целовал его и терся о своего человека. А человек тянул его за волосы и направлял вслед за своими желаниями, зная, что демону тоже доставляет удовольствие ему принадлежать.  
Но стоило ладони Ибо добраться между бедер Сяо Чжаня, приласкать размашисто и немного грубо в паху и на пробу толкнуться внутрь одним пальцем, как Сяо Чжань неожиданно для себя попросил:  
— Диди, сделай это, как раньше.  
Ибо поднял на него залитые черной пленкой глаза, и это выглядело ошеломительно искренне, как будто в этот момент он действительно был не в состоянии себя контролировать.  
— Ты… помнишь? — выдохнул он и с щемящей нежностью принялся целовать его лицо мимо губ. В то время как на замену пальцам между их телами протиснулся осмелевший хвост. Обернулся в основании члена Сяо Чжаня, скользнул под ним и толкнулся стрелкой в еще узкий вход.  
— Ох, — выгнулся Сяо Чжань и потрясенно рассмеялся. — Не уверен, что именно помню… но каким-то непостижимым образом знаю, что скучал по этому ощущению. — Он поймал лицо Ибо в дрожащие руки и притянул, чтобы уткнуться лбом в лоб. — Сделай это, диди. Не потому что ты выторговал у меня желание, а потому что я сам тебя хочу. Хочу принадлежать тебе в этой жизни этим грешным бренным телом.  
— Замолчи, — укусил его с поцелуем Ибо. — Какое сердце выдержит такие признания? Твоя удача, что я бессмертный.  
— Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я слишком долго жил не своей жизнью и теперь собираюсь говорить только как есть. Что хочу тебя, что ты мне нравишься…  
— То, что ты еще можешь говорить — мое упущение, я признаю это, — ухмыльнулся Ибо, и его хвост, проворачиваясь, толкнулся глубже.  
— И-Бо, — задохнулся Сяо Чжань, и стало как-то не до разговоров.

Ибо поймал его за руку, когда они уже почти выходили из номера, тщательно одетые, хотя мыслями еще в развороченной постели и объятиях друг друга.  
— Ничего не бойся, ладно? — сказал Ибо.  
— Не буду, — ответил Сяо Чжань и продолжил смотреть на Ибо, который почему-то замолчал, как если бы хотел что-то добавить, но не знал, стоит ли.  
Сяо Чжань подозревал, над чем он размышлял и не хотел говорить.  
— Пойдем, диди. Я еще хочу пожить с тобой, сколько получится, — потянул его за собой Сяо Чжань и сам потянулся к двери. Но Ибо обхватил его со спины.  
— А можно в этот раз получится подольше? — спросил он тихо.  
И Сяо Чжань посмотрел на потолок, накрывая его руки своими.  
— Если это будет зависеть от меня, то я очень постараюсь. Пойдем.

Город они покинули почти что пешком. Доехали до конца маршрута на первом подвернувшемся автобусе и так же, особо не выбирая, вошли в первую попавшуюся лесополосу. Но прежде чем Сяо Чжань рискнул задать свой первый вопрос, Ибо позвал в деревья:  
— Маааам, а наш Великодушный у себя?  
В кронах зашумело.  
— Отведешь нас к нему?  
Давненько я не путешествовала таким способом, — заметила Орешек. — А то все ногами да ногами.  
— Ты тоже ходишь короткими тропками, не прибедняйся, — сказал Ибо и зашагал в сторону просвета между деревьями.  
— А кто такой Великодушный? — поспешил за ним Сяо Чжань.  
— Старший брат Куань-гэ. Не родной, если такое применимо к таким, как мы. Это Мама с кем-то из морских мутила в начале времен.  
— Подумать только, прямо семья…  
— Ну, у наших не принято поддерживать отношения.  
— Но он ведь тоже явно из бессмертных, — собрал брови гармошкой Сяо Чжань.  
— Само собой, с такой-то родословной.  
— Выходит, это один из немногих живущих, с которым ты можешь хотя бы раз в сто лет чая попить. Просто чтобы не помереть одному со скуки в своей вечной жизни. И ты этим не пользуешься?  
— Примерно с такой частотой мы и виделись. И поверь мне, когда вы знакомы столько, сколько мы, бывает скучно даже друг с другом. Потому что вы уже все друг про друга знаете, а интересы разные. Но Хайкуань неплохой и даже брат по вашим меркам славный. И тебе нравился его дом. А Кошке должны понравиться его заводи с карпами.  
— По нашим меркам? А по вашим?  
— Да нет у нас таких мерок, гэгэ. Родился — и свободен. Не стайные мы животные. Я просто не удался.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Во всех, — не стал развивать мысль Ибо.  
— И почему мы идем к твоему Великодушному? — спросил Сяо Чжань и поймал взгляд, который Ибо бросил на него искоса.  
— Посоветоваться.

Дом Хайкуаня — легкий, в традиционном стиле, с летящими по ветру занавесями — высился на мостках над белым песком, который нежно и с шумом облизывали зеленые волны. И Сяо Чжань даже не стал пытаться притянуть логически, как они могли оказаться здесь. На этот морской берег никак нельзя было выйти из того редкого сутулого перелеска посреди серой глуши. Если бы не Ибо и его Мать.  
Однако, завидев, человека, вышедшего им навстречу, Ибо осторожно, но настойчиво задвинул Сяо Чжаня себе за спину.  
— Ты же сказал, что он не плохой, — прошептал тот.  
— Это не Куань-гэ.  
— А ты сам кто такой? — поинтересовался хмурый тип и, остановившись неподалеку — ровно на пути к дому, — скрестил на груди руки.  
— А говоришь, вы все друг про друга знаете, — заметил Сяо Чжань.  
— Сколько же меня не было? — пробормотал Ибо с досадой.  
— Хватило бы на несколько чаепитий, — раздался со стороны воды голос, и, обернувшись на звук, Ибо тут же расслабился. — Я было начал волноваться. Но, смотрю, у тебя все в порядке.  
— В порядке? В нашей семье? Звучит как издевательство, — фыркнул Ибо. — Надеюсь, Владыку морей и ветров не побеспокоят те, кто могут по глупости явиться за его непутевым братом.  
— Кто посмеет сюда явиться, тот пусть пеняет на себя, — пожал плечами Хайкуань.  
Он сделал это просто и обыденно. И можно было до бесконечности любоваться тем, как умиротворяюще реет в легком бризе лента из белого шелка, расшитого облаками, в его волосах. Но обмануться этим спокойствием не приходило Сяо Чжаню на ум. Пусть образ Хайкуаня источал свет и доброжелательность, за ним отчетливо чувствовалась сила.  
— Мы не помешали вашему уединению? — на всякий случай уточнил Ибо.  
И Хайкуань мягко улыбнулся ему.  
— Вы как раз к ужину.

— И? И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Ибо у брата, устав от его тактичных замечаний на свои собственные размышления.  
Они сидели за длинным столом, который стоял прямо на линии прибоя, и море время от времени щекотало им пятки. Горели свечи, пели ночные птицы, в воде отражались звезды. А хвост Ибо раздраженно наматывался и разматывался с голой щиколотки Сяо Чжаня.  
— Я ничего не предлагаю, — сказал Хайкуань. — Мне нечего тебе предложить, кроме абстрактных мыслей. Да и не дело это бессмертным вмешиваться в дела друг друга. Может для людей выйти боком. Но я был бы рад, если бы это утомительное противостояние наконец закончилось. Ведь ты не отступишься?  
Ибо молча бросил взгляд на сидящего по правую руку от Хайкуаня Чжочена и снова посмотрел на брата, вслепую находя на столе ладонь Чжань-гэ.  
— Тогда, возможно, тебе стоит пообщаться с драконами, — вздохнул Хайкуань, тоже посмотрев на своего спутника.  
— А чего уж сразу не с Батей, моим или его? — мотнул головой Ибо. — Усатые-то мне чем помогут? Им вообще ни до кого нет дела. В том числе до бессмертных. Для них даже мы мелковаты.  
— Они единственные, кто не только являются бессмертными, но и владеют бессмертием.  
Ибо замер, задумавшись, а потом и вовсе отвернулся, вглядываясь в воду.  
— Вы предлагаете ему попытаться сделать бессмертным меня? — подал неуверенный голос Сяо Чжань.  
— Если оставить вас смертным, все так и будет, как уже есть. Ваша связь нарушает баланс между миром людей и… другим миром. И система стремится любым способом восстановить его. Вы неизбежно будете умирать, брат будет вас ждать. Он уже не ребенок, и однажды его терпение может закончиться. Я бы не хотел стать свидетелем того, как он отправится к Отцу — своему или вашему — выяснять отношения.  
— Но разве это не нарушит каких-нибудь законов? Ведь все эти жизни я рождаюсь смертным. Может, мне не положено бессмертие.  
— Вы знаете, господин Сяо, мы создания природы и стихий живем по закону судьбы: что должно произойти — произойдет. В мире нет ничего невозможного. Если вам не положено бессмертие, вы его не обретете. Но никто не запрещает вам попытаться.  
— Я знаю… — вдруг хрипло заговорил Чжочен и прочистил горло, прежде чем продолжить: — Знаю Дракона, который может вас выслушать.  
— А-Чен, — с удивлением поднял брови Хайкуань.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, — посмотрел тот в ответ, — что сказка, которую в детстве рассказывала мне сестра, была о твоем брате.  
— Ты слышал, — с грустной улыбкой произнес Хайкуань. — Как удивительно. Эту историю запрещено рассказывать. Быть может, тогда у них еще есть шанс. Потому что лично я с драконами не знаком.  
— Ты знаешь Цзинь-Цзиня, — закатил глаза Чжочен. — Он просто не любит об этом распространяться. Ему легче прикинуться кем угодно другим и навешать всем лапши на уши. Но сам он из тех, кто еще помнит, кто воспитал первых пятерых Драконов по их драконьим сказкам.  
— Чжу Цзаньцзинь? Красный… Вот уж действительно неисповедимы пути Матери.  
Интересная формулировка, подумал про себя Сяо Чжань. Хотя чему тут было удивляться. Сейчас он сидел за одним столом с сыном Ада, Владыкой морей и, кем бы там ни был Чжочен, вряд ли он тоже был прост, раз водил дружбу с драконами. Кто знает, быть может, такими темпами когда-нибудь Сяо Чжаню предстояло встретиться и с самими… Нет-нет-нет, чуть с перепугу не перекрестился бывший пастырь, к такой встрече он был еще не готов.  
— И где мне искать вашего Цзинь-Цзиня? — спросил Ибо, укладывая голову Сяо Чжаню на плечо.  
И его хвост впервые за вечер перестал исступленно хватать Сяо Чжаня за лодыжку, а с интересом полез ему под штанину.  
— Бо-ди, — промычал сквозь зубы Сяо Чжань, пытаясь улыбнуться, но демон лишь томно глянул на него из-под ресниц, и аргументы сразу закончились.  
— А не обязательно его искать. Он сам придет, если Владыка позовет его.  
— А-Чен, — с мягким укором сказал Хайкуань.  
— Не надо упрекать меня в том, что к тебе даже драконы неровно дышат, — проворчал Чжочен, впрочем, без злости или обиды.  
— Позовешь? — попросил Ибо.  
И Хайкуань, не размениваясь на слова, опустил к воде ладонь, с которой тут же соскочила маленькая искрящаяся рыбка и бросилась прочь от берега.  
— Если все обойдется без последствий, считай это подарком на грядущую свадьбу.  
— Свадьбу? — растерянно захлопал глазами Сяо Чжань, но Ибо с азартом ухмыльнулся совсем по другому поводу:  
— А если не обойдется?  
Хайкуань посмотрел на него с отеческим умилением и покачал головой.  
— Тогда я даже не хочу представлять, от кого нам влетит больше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> отсылки, которые можно не понять без пояснений, но которые я все-таки не с потолка взяла (хотя и такое бывает))):
> 
> 1) почему братик Хайкуань – Великодушный и Владыка морей  
> 海 hǎi — МОРЕ, заморские страны, огромный, необъятный  
> 宽 kuān — широкий, просторный, свободный, ВЕЛИКОДУШНЫЙ, щедрый  
> а ленточка у него Гусуланьская, вам не показалось. потому что, на мой взгляд, цвета Гу Су более чем подходят такому божеству.
> 
> 2) почему 朱赞锦 Чжу Цзаньцзинь – Красный дракон  
> 朱 zhū — киноварь, красная краска, красный, чистый, багряный, южный. само слово "киноварь" изначально имело значение "драконья кровь". а еще в даосской алхимии существует термин 金丹 jīndān, который напрямую переводится как "золото и киноварь", он же эликсир бессмертия. 丹 и 朱 довольно близкие синонимы (взято на просторах дневников у китаеанона).
> 
> 3) Матерью Драконов, которая согласно одному из китайских мифов воспитала и вырастила первых пятерых драконов, была смертная женщина Лунму. и в этом случае в споре, что было первым (курица... ахаха, нет) дракон или яйцо, можно смело говорить – яйцо. Лунму нашла его на берегу реки, а когда поняла, что это не камень, то окружила его заботой, и из него вылупились будущие драконы, которую всю жизнь любили и почитали свою смертную мать.


	7. Chapter 7

Цзинь-Цзинь явился следующим вечером. В лучах заходящего солнца море, из которого он вышел, было под стать ему густо багряного цвета. А сам дракон облачен в золото и алую парчу, будто невеста на выданье. Звенели в волосах тяжелые заколки, переливались на одежде камни, жемчуг и драгоценные вышивки, и шлейф, который тянулся за ним из воды, словно хвост, казалось, никогда не закончится.  
— Ты сдал меня, — без лишних церемоний ткнул Дракон пальчиком с острым золотым ногтем в грудь встречающего его Чжочена, который снова стоял по правую руку от Хайкуаня.  
— А ты и рад распустить хвост, — фыркнул Чжочен.  
— А раз Владыка теперь знает, то к чему скромность? — улыбнулся Дракон.  
Хайкуань осторожно перехватил его пальцы с груди Чжочена и с почтением поднес к своим губам.  
— Приветствую тебя, Красный.  
— Для вас просто Цзинь-Цзинь, Владыка.  
— Для вас просто Хайкуань, Цзинь-Цзинь.  
— А кто те двое, что остались в стороне наблюдать наше доброе приветствие? Поправьте меня, или я правда вижу в гостях у Владыки сына Ада… и смертного? Вот так новости.  
— Это мой брат и его возлюбленный, — коротко представил их Хайкуань.  
Ибо отвесил Дракону полуформальный поклон, а Сяо Чжань несмело улыбнулся.  
— Значит, сказки не врут, — с каким-то восторгом протянул Цзинь-Цзинь и едва в ладоши не захлопал. Что было довольно затруднительно с тем количеством богатства, которое его украшало. И тогда он хлопнул всего один раз, и остался стоять перед встречающими в расшитом красном кимоно и тонких золотых цепочках, которые звенели при движении у него на руках, ушах и шее.  
— Вот сразу бы так. Устроил тут, — буркнул Чжочен.  
— Ты просто завидуешь, — сказал Дракон, — потому что у тебя такого наряда нет. А когда будет, ты еще поломаешь голову, куда тебе его выгулять. Но я знаю, что ты мне ответишь, даже не начинай. Что Начальнику Великой Стражи не пристало обряжаться в такую роскошь, и ты с радостью выберешь ратный доспех любому шелку… — довольно похоже стал передразнивать он Чжочена, а, видя, как тот закипает, обратил свои ясные глаза и коварные ямочки на щеках в сторону Хайкуаня: — Владыка, подарите ему своей рукой парадный наряд из самой дорогой ткани, которая вам понравится. А мы все посмотрим, как он посмеет отказаться.  
— Цзинь-Цзинь, — прошипел Чжочен.  
— Это тебе в качестве расплаты за то, что не умеешь хранить чужих секретов. Скажи спасибо, что я не пожалуюсь на тебя Матери Лу.  
— Цзецзе не осудила бы меня, — возразил на это Чжочен, но как-то без уверенности.  
Дракон метнул на него острый взгляд, а затем перевел его на стоявшую в стороне пару.  
— Теперь я, кажется, понимаю, чем обязан приглашению Владыки. Но я не в обиде. Мне даже приятно. И для начала я бы хотел поговорить со смертным.  
Лица у всех вытянулись.  
— Но… — начал было Ибо, чуть выходя вперед и как будто заслоняя Сяо Чжаня собой.  
— Я справлюсь, — остановил его за плечо Сяо Чжань, легко поцеловал в острое ухо и пошел за Драконом по берегу.

Когда после разговора с Драконом вернулся сам Ибо, он попытался выведать у Сяо Чжаня, о чем те говорили, но Сяо Чжань только качал головой.  
— Я не могу рассказать. Я обещал, что не сделаю этого.  
— Если нельзя рассказывать, то я могу задавать вопросы, а ты кивай, если угадаю.  
— Нет, Бо-ди. Не проси.  
— Но… почему? — спросил тот, и вид у него был растерянный и беспомощный.  
— Потому что так надо.  
— Он рассказывал тебе про Врата Дракона? — не сдался Ибо. — Что тот, кто преодолеет их, сам станет Драконом. Что это единственная возможность, которая у нас есть.  
Но Сяо Чжань потянул его, заваливая на себя, и жадно впился в губы. Цзинь-Цзинь сказал ему, что к этой единственной возможности Сяо Чжань может отправиться только один. Что путь к Вратам начинается с момента, как он о них узнал, и с этого момента никому не позволено ему помочь. А если он ошибется или попытается слукавить, то не видать ему перерождения. И Ибо больше никогда его не видать. Сяо Чжань не мог рисковать ни звуком, ни взглядом. Мог лишь целовать Ибо глубоко и сладко, как в последний раз, цепляться за него до синяков, желать запомнить этот момент до следующей жизни, если у него ничего не выйдет. И сожалеть до боли в сердце о том, что обещал быть с Ибо подольше в этой, а теперь вынужден уйти.  
Наутро Дракон исчез. А вместе с ним исчез Сяо Чжань. Когда Ибо проснулся и обнаружил это, то в ярости разнес Хайкуаню половину дома, а другую сжег.  
— Как-то некрасиво получилось, — вздохнул Чжочен. Они с Хайкуанем наблюдали эту картину, сидя с чаем за столом на берегу. — Хотел же как лучше…  
— А получилось как всегда, — спокойно закончил за него Хайкуань. — Значит, так и должно было произойти. Ты еще молод, А-Чен. Как и мой брат.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
— Что в жизни не бывает плохих или хороших событий. Жизнь — это путь.  
— Я все еще не уверен, что понял.  
— Однажды ты поймешь, — улыбнулся Хайкуань.

А Сяо Чжаню Дракон на прощание сказал:  
— В этой жизни твое имя означает «подобный схватке». Не исключено, что именно в ней тебе дан шанс сразиться за свою судьбу. Но ты одержишь победу, только если точно знаешь, за что борешься.  
И Сяо Чжань вдруг с болезненной ясностью вспомнил красноглазого малыша, который смотрел на него с вопросом: «Гэгэ, тебе грустно?» Его же взрослее с пижонским: «Не нравится — катись на все четыре стороны» и прямолинейным «Само собой я хочу тебя. Всегда только тебя». Его яркие улыбки и звериные оскалы, красные и черные глаза, появляющиеся из ниоткуда вещи, ведущие в неизвестность за собой руки, бесконечные препирательства и те минуты, в которые он без слов выворачивал сердце Сяо Чжаня наизнанку.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Сяо Чжань твердо.  
— Тогда желаю тебе удачи, тот, кто осмелился пожелать стать Драконом. Я буду рад узнать новый конец этой сказки и рассказать его Матери.  
— Я заметил, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань, — что в вашем мире правят Матери. А в нашем — Отцы.  
— В этом тоже есть свой баланс. Природа — это стихия, хаос сам в себе. Напутствия нашей Матери — независимость с рождения и безусловная любовь. А ваш Отец — это стабильность и закон. Традиции, ритуалы, списки, что можно, а чего нельзя. В вашем мире все объединены, в нашем — каждый сам за себя. Кто скажет, что лучше? Но одного без другого не бывает. Только помни, — добавил Дракон, — сын Ада не смирится с твоей пропажей. Он будет искать тебя. Как и меня, чтобы расспросить о тебе.  
— Очень рассчитываю на то, что он тебя не найдет, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань.  
— Для успеха твоего мероприятия главное, чтобы он не нашел тебя, — сказал Дракон. — А теперь прощай.

Цзинь-Цзиня Ибо так и не нашел. И искал Сяо Чжаня уже несколько недель. Пока однажды посреди ночи его не разбудил знакомый холод в груди. Который сообщил ему о том, что Сяо Чжаня в мире живых больше нет. Ибо лежал в темноте, за окном шумел какой-то из городов, и на этой земле было семь с половиной миллиардов людей. Кроме того одного, который имел для бессмертного значение, с кем единственным он желал разделить опостылевшую вечность и раз за разом получал по носу.  
— Ну все, все. Поиграли и хватит. Нет его больше, был да весь вышел, — раздался голос из дальнего угла, полезли из окон и щелей под дверьми изломанные шепчущие тени. — А раз нет, то и повода бегать тоже нет. Ты заставил Отца ждать, а он этого не любит. Так что не стоит рассчитывать на его благосклонность. Он тебе еще те фокусы с памятью не простил. А тут ты снова со своим смертным носишься. Ничему тебя бессмертие не учит.  
— Ой, да заткнись ты, — вяло огрызнулся Ибо. — Если он так недоволен, зачем продолжает возиться со мной? Забыл бы уже, да и дело с концом.  
— Забыл, — забулькала темнота в углу. — А чем ты заслужил, чтобы о тебе забыли? Поступаешь как хочешь, Отца не чтишь.  
— Зато с Матерью у нас отличные отношения.  
— Про это даже слышать не хочу. И он не захочет. Не вздумай ляпнуть. Поднимайся и на выход. Я не прислуга за тобой бегать.  
— И ведь дождался момента, когда мне уже наплевать. Отцу же скажешь, что твоя заслуга.  
— Если я справлюсь, какая разница как.  
— Это хорошо, что ты помнишь об этом «если»…  
— Мастер Ван, — как гонг, ударил голос в маленьком пространстве гостиничного номера, — ты забываешься. Напомню тебе, что с тех пор как ты связался со смертным, ты по-прежнему один против всех слуг Ада. И ни Лесная Мать, ни Владыка со своей Стражей никогда в открытую не выступят на твоей стороне. Или после заточения ты еще не вспомнил об Отцовских воспитательных котлах. Так он тебе быстро напомнит.  
— Убил бы уже, что ли. Хоть какая-то от него польза, — пробормотал Ибо.  
— А зачем? Ты и так прекрасно мучаешься. Еще пару казней твоего смертного, и ты сам пойдешь людей крушить без разбора. Нет смысла зазря растрачивать такой потенциал.  
— Как же ты достал, — занялся синим огнем Ибо. — Ненавижу!  
И вместе с ним огнем занялся дом. В коридоре и за стенкой послышались крики и топот — это люди в маленькой гостинице просыпались в горящих стенах и спешили наружу.  
— Вот видишь, — хохотала не рассеивающаяся темнота. — Потенциал налицо.  
Но Ибо было все равно. Ему уже не было дела до людей. Если бы он мог, то сжег бы сейчас сам себя в собственном пламени. Сяо Чжань снова не вспомнит его в следующей жизни. Возможно, чтобы прожить эту жизнь по-человечески, ему следует не встречать Ибо вовсе. Готов ли Ибо был отказаться от него, когда даже мысль о новом ожидании раздирала его на части?  
И тут пространство вокруг него заволокло паром.  
— Что это? Какого черта? — пискнула темнота и неожиданно растворилась вместе с тенями.  
А следом за ней стали гаснуть стены. Пар продолжал подбираться к Ибо, и тот даже подумал, что, может, на этот раз повезет, и он тоже растворится. Однако пар лишь мягко окутал его, стряхивая остатки пламени, как пыль или ненужное беспокойство, и мирно стек к его ногам.  
— Что за… — замер Ибо, а потом сорвался с места, заметался по комнате, не сразу сообразив, куда бежать и есть ли смысл бежать хоть куда-то.  
А когда выскочил на лужайку перед домом, он был там. Черный, с блестящей чешуей, которая мягко переливалась в лунном свете, и длинной усатой мордой, Дракон возвышался на крыше гостиницы. И казалось, что под весом такой громадины невысокий домик давно должен был с грохотом рухнуть, но этого почему то не происходило.  
— А-Чжань, — чуть слышно позвал Ибо, потому что горло сдавило, а губы дрожали. — Пожалуйста, гэгэ… Пусть это будешь ты…  
И Дракон потянулся к нему с крыши, посмотрел на него сначала одним серебряным глазом, потом другим, на пробу лизнул раздвоенным языком и рухнул в объятие уже худым растрепанным человеческим телом.  
— Бо-ди, — выдохнул Сяо Чжань и принялся целовать своего демона с голодом и жаждой. — Бо-ди, я вернулся к тебе. Только не сердись на меня, диди. Я же вернулся…


	8. Chapter 8

Отец был недоволен. Оба Отца. С неба лилось, как в потоп. А вместе с тем ходила ходуном земля. Но Ибо не смущали ни насквозь мокрые кроссовки, ни пробирающийся под дождевик холодный воздух, ни оборванное «землетрясениями» электричество в их районе. Он был полностью доволен тем, что ждал на какой-то забытой в японской глуши остановке из храма своего Дракона.  
— Бо-ди, а если ты простынешь! — вбежал к нему под хлипкий козырек Сяо Чжань, прикрываясь не менее хлипким зонтиком. — Сейчас же высуши кроссовки.  
— Во-первых, болеть — это не про нас. Для этого я, мне кажется, должен промочить ноги в Северном Ледовитом океане как минимум. Хотя проверять мне бы не хотелось. А во-вторых, мне так нравится. Мне сейчас вообще все целиком и полностью нравится. Прям офигенно. Не порти малину.  
— Офигенно? — скептически переспросил Сяо Чжань. — И прям все-все? Даже не хочется домой в сухое, под теплое одеяло и теплый бок?  
— Кто сказал, что не хочется? — встрепенулся Ибо.  
— Ты сам. Тебе же офигенно было еще секунду назад.  
— Нет предела совершенству, — сказал Ибо и, хватая пискнувшего от неожиданности Сяо Чжаня за руку, впрыгнул с ним в подкативший автобус. — Хотя это не касается гэгэ. Лучше быть просто невозможно.  
— Бо-ди, — порозовел Сяо Чжань и в отместку тоже перешел в наступление: — Это все потому что у меня самый лучший в мире…  
— И подмирье, — подсказал Ибо.  
— …и подмирье возлюбленный.  
— И верный.  
— И нежный.  
— И красивый.  
— Не жених, а сказка.  
— С хорошим концом, — ляпнул Ибо.  
Они с Сяо Чжанем ошарашенно посмотрели друг на друга и затряслись от хохота, распугивая своим весельем царившую в автобусе сонную меланхолию.  
— Кстати о женихах, — сказал Ибо, когда они худо-бедно успокоились, и Сяо Чжань пристроил голову ему на плечо.  
До города было ехать не меньше часа, а они так рано сегодня встали и полночи не спали, что под шорох дождя ему нестерпимо хотелось прикрыть глаза.  
— М?  
— Брат прислал рыбку. Сообщил, что все готово, и он ждет нас в любой момент.  
— И когда успел? Нам же, вроде, не попадались по пути водоемы.  
— А зачем нам водоемы, когда сверху целый день льет как из ведра? Или тебе всенепременно нужно озеро или ручей? Так в следующий раз Владыке и скажи: с неба — не зачет.  
— Я не подумал, — промычал Сяо Чжань.  
Он еще плохо разбирался в особенностях новой жизни, но подобные подколки Ибо его совсем не обижали. Сяо Чжаню даже нравилось, что он каждой день узнает что-то неожиданное и волшебное о мире, который разделил с Ибо.  
— Гэгэ, когда мы отправимся? — спросил Ибо тихо. — Чтобы я ему ответил.  
— Завтра, — без раздумий сказал Сяо Чжань.  
— Зав… тра?  
— А ты хотел сегодня? Я надеялся выспаться. Если ты дашь мне наконец-то поспать.  
— Дам, — буркнул Ибо. — И поспать тоже.  
— Значит, завтра, — с удовлетворением вздохнул Сяо Чжань и, устроившись поудобнее, бессовестно провалился в сон.

Дом Хайкуаня на этот раз выглядел по-другому. Раскинул рукава шире и причудливее, но все такой же воздушный, будто парящий на ветру под парусами своих полупрозрачных штор.  
— Как красиво, — от восхищения раскрыл рот Сяо Чжань. — Он каждый раз так меняется? Или вы сами решили обновить планировку?  
— Ибо нам в прошлый раз подсказал, — опередил Чжочен Хайкуаня с ответом. — Прямо ходил и наглядно показывал: вот здесь комнаты — скука сплошная, тут проем маловат, а вот эти стены лишние.  
Хайкуань беспомощно улыбнулся, а Ибо отвел глаза и покраснел ушами.  
— Бо-ди, какой ты молодец, — по-своему истрактовал эту заминку Сяо Чжань. — Как здорово получилось.  
— И у вас теперь даже есть здесь свои покои, — сказал Хайкуань. — На противоположном конце от наших, — добавил он на полыхнувший взгляд Ибо. — И никто не обязан соблюдать формальность совместных обедов.  
— Мой Дракон, — зашипел на него Ибо, и по его волосам пробежали языки синего пламени.  
— Обалдел? — звонко хлопнул его по плечу Чжочен, отчего синий огонь мгновенно сдулся. — Мой Владыка. А ты научись говорить спасибо. А то как перепланировку нам советовать, так тут как тут. А как на гостеприимство по-человечески ответить…  
— Мы не люди, — огрызнулся Ибо.  
— А ты не придирайся к словам, нелюдь…  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, — прищурился с подозрением Сяо Чжань, — что перепланировкой вы что-то другое называете…  
— Да о чем тут говорить, пойдем лучше посмотрим, — сказал Ибо, хватая его за руку, но его малодушный побег притормозил Хайкуань.  
— Брат.  
— Да, Владыка, — закатил глаза Ибо.  
— На церемонии будут Цзинь-Цзинь и Мать Драконов Лу.  
— Да кто их звал-то?  
— Это было условие Красного.  
— Сначала он моего гэгэ спер, а теперь еще условия ставит. Что ж он сам ко мне с ними не пришел. Я б с ним обсудил…  
— Ибо…  
— Да понял я, понял. Не лечи.  
— Я буду рад познакомиться с Матерью Лу, — улыбнулся примиряюще Сяо Чжань, и Ибо тут же припрятал свои колючки.  
— Желание Дракона — закон.  
— Ты про какого? — не удержался Чжочен.  
— Про своего, — отрезал Ибо и потащил наконец Сяо Чжаня осматривать новый дом.

Перед ужином они коротали время, гуляя вдвоем по пляжу.  
— Забавно, — сказал Ибо, — выходит, церковники в этот раз и не вмешивались особо. Попробовали тебя поначалу вернуть, а когда не вышло, просто забили. Вот молодцы, хвалю.  
— Не совсем так, — протянул Сяо Чжань. — Они искали меня, но не по тому поводу, по которому ты думаешь. Точнее по тому, но с другими намерениями… Ох, — он поморщился и начал заново: — Орешек сказала, что меня искала Мэн Цзыи. Она одна из паладинов Церкви. И я только недавно понял, что мы с ней как-то обсуждали нашу с тобой сказку. Хотя уже не помню, как о ней зашла речь. Но Цзыи точно ее знала. А потом я вспомнил еще кое-что… И до меня дошло, что это не Церковь прятала меня от тебя, как ты думал. Это Цзыи прятала меня с Орешком от Церкви. Да, меня можно было отследить по заданиям и маршрутным листам, но я никогда не был у них под носом на виду.  
— Не понимаю, — честно признался Ибо.  
— После твоего трюка с памятью Церковь так и не вспомнила обо мне. А наш Отец не из тех, кто стал бы людям о чем-то напоминать. Но Цзыи знала про нас с тобой.  
— Зачем тогда твоя Цзыи хотела, чтобы ты вернулся в Церковь после встречи со мной?  
— Она тогда еще не знала, что мы уже встретились. Возможно, услышала о переполохе среди демонов и хотела помочь. Орешек сказала, что когда я не вернулся в Западный филиал, Цзыи и была тем, кто отправился на мои поиски.  
— Надо будет наведаться к ней. Если все так, мне не нравится, что кто-то из ваших все еще помнит о тебе.  
— Теперь это не имеет значения.  
— Все имеет значение, гэгэ. Давай пока не будем расслабляться до поры до времени. Если Батя еще не прислал к нам очередного камикадзе с приглашением на семейный ужин, это вовсе не означает, что этого не может произойти. Он такой же упрямый, как и я. А я — как он. И мы не пойдем к нему, пусть хоть золотом дорогу выложит. И от твоих я тоже предпочитаю держаться подальше. И тебя подальше от них держать.  
— Но Цзыи ты не тронешь, — остановился Сяо Чжань и потянул Ибо к себе за воротник ветровки.  
— Запрещаешь мне? — сверкнул тот глазами исподлобья.  
— Прошу. Хочу, чтобы такие вопросы мы решали вместе, раз уж собираемся стать семьей.  
Ибо посопел раздраженно, но возражать не стал.  
— Бо-Бо, тебе столько лет, а ты по-прежнему дуешь губы, как малолетний крольчонок, — с нежностью улыбнулся ему Сяо Чжань, мелко целуя в губы и щеки. И вздрогнул, когда хвост Ибо ощутимо сжал в кольце его бедро: — Ауч!  
— Этот крольчонок тебе жопу надерет, будешь позволять себе такие шуточки.  
Сяо Чжань поднял бровь, Ибо с интересом наклонил голову, а его хвост уже и подавно хозяйничал под рубашкой новоиспеченного Дракона. Как вдруг Сяо Чжань вспомнил кое о чем.  
— Кстати, все хотел спросить: зачем было нужно обливать меня святой водой на кладбище? Я еще понимаю, если бы мы на взбесившуюся землю эту воду лили.  
— Запах мой сбить, — сказал Ибо. — Чтобы можно было разделиться. Пришли же за мной. За мной бы и ушли, если бы мне удалось тебя где-то спрятать.  
— Ты так больше не смей, — хлопнул его по плечу Сяо Чжань. — Я тебя в следующий раз самого разделю, если попробуешь подобное отчудить. Оторву что-нибудь ненужное. Голову, например…  
— Или хвост, — услужливо подсказал ему Ибо.  
— Зачем хвост? Хвост нужное, — промямлил Сяо Чжань и начал краснеть. — Пусть остается.  
— Так я головой тоже много что могу, — стал весело торговаться Ибо. — Я в нее не только ем.  
И он, невыносимый, с такой самоотдачей облизывался при этом, что Сяо Чжань сам себе все представил и покраснел еще гуще.  
— Когда уже? — спросил он и обнял Ибо, спрятать на шее лицо и просто потому что ужасно хотел обнимать и трогать Ибо в каждую свободную минуту.  
— Еще пара часов, гэгэ, — ответил тот, потираясь щекой о его висок. — Каких-то пару часов на сравнении с последней парой сотен лет — просто пшик. Хотя, согласен, все равно страшно бесит.

Церемония, несмотря на впечатляющий смысл того, что должно было произойти, выходила очень тихой и скромной.  
— На девятерых, — улыбнулся Цзинь-Цзинь и от удовольствия даже глаза прикрыл: — Правильная цифра для счастья и бессмертия.  
— На девятерых? — удивился Сяо Чжань, и Ибо, без того слегка на взводе, поежился от его горячего дыхания на ухо.  
Помимо них двоих на берегу собрались Хайкуань с Чжоченом, Цзинь-Цзинь с Матерью Лу, которая, оказалось, приходилась Чжочену старшей сестрой, и Орешек. Итого семь. Кем же были еще двое? Неужели…  
— Отцы не в счет, — угадал его мысли Ибо. — Мы не считаем тех, кто выступал против или остался в стороне. Даже если номинально их очень сложно отделить от происходящего.  
— Но кто тогда?  
— Наша Мать. Тем лесом, из которого мы обычно приходим сюда. И Судьба, по закону которой мы живем.  
— Закон об отсутствии законов, — пробормотал Сяо Чжань, обдумывая такой грандиозный список гостей на собственной свадьбе.  
— В этом вся и прелесть, — сказал Ибо, переплетая их пальцы. — Если бы был какой-то другой, мы бы с тобой сейчас здесь не стояли. Ты приготовил мне клятву? Потому что я по традиции не готовился и буду нести первое, что придет на ум.  
— Приготовил, — кивнул Сяо Чжань, и глаза у него почему-то были виноватые. — Надеюсь, она тебе понравится.  
— А почему она должна мне не понравиться? — спросил Ибо, но ответить ему Сяо Чжань не успел, потому что Хайкуань уже звал их к импровизированному алтарю. — Мне понравится все что угодно, — быстро добавил Ибо на ходу, — просто в нужный момент скажи «да», и я буду самым счастливым отпрыском Сатаны в этом мире.  
— И подмирье, — поддакнул Сяо Чжань, и они оба нервно захихикали.  
Когда пришла очередь произносить клятву, Сяо Чжань несколько секунд медлил, глядя на Ибо. И тот, несмотря на браваду и не сползающую с губ усмешку, ждал его слов напряженно и почти не дыша. Сяо Чжань знал — то, что он скажет, будет неожиданностью, реакция на которую не предназначалась для чужих глаз и ушей, даже самых близких. Однако это была самая важная вещь, которую Сяо Чжань мог и хотел подарить своему демону на пороге их общей вечности.  
— Каждый раз, как мы с тобой встречались, — начал он, — обстоятельства складывались так, что первым спасал тебя я. Будь то от обычного торговца яблоками, голода и жажды… или духа-губителя.  
Улыбка стекла с лица Ибо, и он насмерть вцепился в его ладонь:  
— Не шути так, гэгэ.  
— Я не шучу, Бо-ди, — ответил Сяо Чжань, накрывая его пальцы свободной рукой и поглаживая. — Я бы не посмел сделать это в такой момент. Но память Дракона помнит все, что не помнил мой смертный разум. И теперь я знаю то, о чем ты мне не рассказывал. Как и то, что в каждой жизни, кем бы я ни был — ребенком, охотником или слугой Церкви — я выбирал тебя вопреки запретам, опасности и доводам разума. Тебя всегда выбирало мое сердце.  
Ибо с дрожью вздохнул, заморгал часто, и его лицо кривилось, как будто он силился что-то сказать или пошутить, но не мог подобрать слов. И Сяо Чжань привлек его к себе, чтобы обнять и укрыть эту растерянность ото всех.  
— Я помню, как впервые поцеловал тебя, — сказал он Ибо уже на ухо. — И пусть это было почти три сотни лет назад, мое мнение с тех пор ни капли не изменилось: я хочу быть с тобой, хочу принадлежать тебе, чтобы даже смерть не смогла разлучить нас. Я сделаю для этого все, что в моих силах.  
И Ибо сам нашел его губы, не дожидаясь приглашения Хайкуаня, который вел церемонию. За свои жизни они с Сяо Чжанем нарушили достаточно правил, чтобы не терзаться муками совести на очередном десятке. Подумаешь, им сейчас нужно было вязать на пальцы друг другу красную ритуальную нить. Когда нет ничего правильнее, чем целоваться на глазах у всей семьи как в первый и последний раз.  
И тогда Мать Лу, утиравшая платочком глаза под золотой вуалью, коротко тронула Цзинь-Цзиня за плечо. Тот вздохнул с полуулыбкой и потянул нить из собственного красного рукава. А та в свою очередь потянулась к Сяо Чжаню с Ибо, оплетая их руки и заключая в сияющую спираль.  
— Какая красивая получилась сказка, — обернулась Сюань Лу к брату и лукаво сморщила носик: — Что скажешь, мне уже готовить наряд к следующей свадьбе? На это требуется время, так что я хотела бы знать заранее.  
— Какой свадьбе? — спросил Чжочен, судорожно сглатывая.  
— А-Чен, не ври мне, что Владыка не спрашивал тебя об этом. И долго ты с таким примером будешь сомневаться?  
— Я не сомневаюсь, — возмутился Чжочен. — Было не до этого. То за всеми приглядывали, то домом занимались, водяные вон бесчинствуют.  
— В мире всегда будет что-то происходить. Но в нем нет ничего важнее семьи и наших возлюбленных. Не тяни, если не сомневаешься.  
— Хочешь сказать, вы с павлином быстро поженились? Сначала он тебе пару веков голову морочил, потом — ты ему.  
— У каждого своя судьба. А Начальнику Великой Стражи не пристало так смехотворно перекладывать ответственность на чужие плечи.  
Чжочен открыл рот, но ответного аргумента у него не нашлось.  
— Мои извинения дорогой сестре, — буркнул он.  
И та с мягким смехом наклонила голову:  
— Извинения приняты, дорогой брат.

Когда за ними закрылись двери их покоев, Сяо Чжань со стоном рухнул ничком на постель. И Ибо тут же вскарабкался ему на бедра, нависая сверху. После выпитого по традиции вина он не был пьян, но щеки его раскраснелись, а вместо прежнего беспокойства внутри пузырилось удовольствие, бескрайнее, как ручное море брата за окнами.  
— Ты снова удивил меня, гэгэ, — зашептал Ибо в губы Сяо Чжаню, задевая их языком и прихватывая зубами. — Ты удивлял меня с нашей первой встречи. Ты всегда был такой искренний и… смелый, даже будучи смертным.  
— Вряд ли я показался тебе смелым при нашем знакомстве в этой жизни, — заметил Сяо Чжань, погладил Ибо по скулам и с удовольствием запустил пальцы ему в волосы, чтобы потом откинуть голову и подставить под губы с зубами беззащитное горло.  
— Смелость же не только в том, чтобы идти на страшных чудищ с мечом или голыми руками, — пробормотал Ибо между поцелуями, которые назло захлестывающему желанию, были медленными и томными. — Или прыгать со мной из поезда на полном ходу. Проявить заботу и быть ответственным — это тоже смелость. Особенно, когда тебя об этом не просили и ты сам не уверен в правильности того, что делаешь.  
— Ты слишком хорошего обо мне мнения, — хмыкнул Сяо Чжань и вывернулся из-под него, опрокидывая Ибо на спину. — Я был безрассудным, — дразнил он, наклоняясь к лицу, и уворачивался, стоило Ибо потянуться навстречу. — Я поступал не так, как было правильно, а так, как мне хотелось. Я отказался от каждой из своих жизней, потому что тебя мне хотелось больше.  
— И я совершенно точно не собираюсь на это жаловаться. А вот на то, что ты дразнишься — очень да.  
— Да? И кому же? — со смехом спросил Сяо Чжань.  
— Действительно, — фыркнул Ибо, а в следующую секунду уже снова прижимал Сяо Чжаня собой к кровати и на этот раз целовал с таким жаром, что не было ни шанса спастись.  
А когда отстранился, Сяо Чжань с отсутствующим взглядом облизывал растерзанные губы и тяжело дышал.  
— Прости меня, святой отец, я согрешил, — хихикнул Ибо.  
— Не смей мне шутить на эту тему, — возмутился Сяо Чжань и для пущей убедительности ткнул его пальцем под ребра.  
— Да ну господи, — дернулся от неожиданности Ибо и зашипел, хлопая себя по губам. — Чтоб тебя, чтоб вас обоих…  
— А нечего упоминать Его имя всуе. Теперь, когда я точно знаю, что Он есть, мне вдвойне неловко беспокоить его шуточками и пустыми упоминаниями.  
— Будто ему больше делать нечего, как сидеть и следить за тобой, чтобы ты строго соблюдал свои собственные ограничения. За тобой и остальными семью миллиардами. Не думаешь, что это как-то мелочно для Него? Поцелуй, — сморщившись, высунул язык Ибо, — больно.  
— Ох, Бо-Бо, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань и без колебаний подчинился.  
И этот поцелуй был не про страсть или желание обладать, а про нежность и заботу. Про любовь, для которой больше не было преград. Про обретение дома, которого они так долго были лишены. Про все время этого мира, которое они собирались провести бок о бок.  
Будто успокоенный этим негласным обещанием, Ибо сыто пристроил голову у Сяо Чжаня на груди, и тот гладил его по волосам, а демон, измученный дневными волнениями и церемонией, медленно, но верно засыпал под его рукой. Вот вам и первая брачная ночь — щепотка нежностей, пригоршня признаний, немного возни и спор о Боге.  
— Неважный из меня вышел святой отец, — пробормотал Сяо Чжань задумчиво сам себе.  
— Да и из меня демон тоже такой себе, — откликнулся Ибо. — Своих попортил больше, чем ваших. Потому что нечего под руку лезть и на мое покушаться. А на ваших мне и вовсе до лампочки.  
— Для меня всегда было удивительным, как с таким равнодушием к людям, ты умудрился связаться со смертным.  
— Ты назвал меня по имени.  
— Мне было четыре, когда мы встретились. Я не мог знать, как тебя зовут. Я себя-то с трудом помню.  
— Такой умный и такой глупый гэгэ, — заворочался Ибо и сонно ткнулся губами ему в щеку. — У меня была разбита коленка. Сущий пустяк по нашим демоническим меркам. Но ты вперед того, чтобы представиться, посмотрел на меня своими большими глазищами с сочувствием и спросил: «Бобо?» Меня никогда в жизни никто так не называл. Кроме тебя.


End file.
